Harry Potter & the Unsung Hero
by Mooney93
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts about a year after the defeat of Voldemort and applies for the position for Defense Against the Dark Arts. A hero marks his return but has something changed about him?
1. The Offer

**_I do not own anything. All rights belong to JK Rowling. Please enjoy the story.  
_**  
Harry Potter had finally returned to his true home. Even though he had never finished his seventh year, the defeat of Lord Voldemort had proven the utmost skill of any wizard. Professor, now Headmaster McGonagall had accepted him with open arms and was looking for a successor for the Gryffindor house.

"Harry m'boy, I thought you wanted to be an Auror?" She was seated on what used to be Dumbledore's chair, looking at Harry as inquisitively as the former Headmaster had once done.

"I still do actually Professor, I just believe that I am not ready for it yet, it's only been a year since Voldemort's defeat and I feel like I need to get away from the pressure of being me for a while. I was thinking more along the lines of becoming an Auror in my later years and becoming a teacher here instead for now, since Hogwarts has always been my home." Harry was looking straight into McGonagall's worrying eyes.

"That's fair then, we will be glad to welcome you back home. I'm assuming you're applying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?" McGonagall had peered at Harry over her spectacles.

Harry had simply nodded and looked around the office he had been so familiar with, nothing much had changed since Dumbledore had left, even throughout the war. Harry had been part of the restoration of Hogwarts and it was up and running and restored in time for the following term. Harry looked at the portraits and noticed Dumbledore in a peaceful sleep and smiled slightly, while strictly looking for another particular one. "Um, Professor?"

Professor McGonagall spun around to the direction that Harry was staring at and sighed with her eyes closed. "Don't worry my boy; I never forgot what you asked me to put in here, in time you will figure out why I couldn't. On another note, I'm hoping the position that you are applying for, no longer has the curse since Voldemort's death. The teacher that succeeded the Carrows only lasted a year as well, but I'm sure if anyone could defeat Voldemort and his curses, it would be you." She winked and let out a hearty chuckle, which was something Harry never quite appreciated from his teacher until now, she was always a severe person but since the war she seemed to be more...easy-going. "How are Granger and the Weasleys by the way? I haven't heard from them in a while."

To this question Harry smiled widely, "they're great! Amazing actually, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley still miss Fred of course and Ron is becoming an Auror and helping out George's store, he said he needs a bit more time to become one since he missed out his last year and he wants to catch up to my level of skill," Harry laughed and continued, "Hermione is working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures since Kingsley offered her a job in the Ministry after she just finished her seventh year."

"Oh! Wonderful! I'm proud to have such students doing well; I heard Longbottom is also becoming an Auror also, what a fine young man he has become." McGonagall nodded to herself.

"Oh yeah! Neville's doing great; I keep in touch with him. Always talking to me about plants though, not much I can talk about there." Harry smiled faintly.

"Longbottom always had an aptitude for Herbology, maybe he can join us one day at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall smiled and noticed Harry's changed expression. "Are you alright Potter?"

Harry slightly winced and looked up, unable to meet his former teacher's eyes, "everything's changed, I miss some people, that's all."

Professor McGonagall leaned towards Harry and grabbed his shoulder. "Life is all about changes Potter, you're an adult now. Look how far you have come, I'm very happy to welcome you back here and there will be a lot of students who have and will look up to you. The best you can do is teach them everything you know." Harry nodded confidently. "Now, with all that said, I'm awaiting your return at the staff table in a few weeks time on September 1st as our new Gryffindor head of house and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, everyone except a certain staff member should be thoroughly excited."

Harry raised his eyebrow and started to open his mouth in curiosity but McGonagall whisked off her chair, grabbed him by the shoulders and led him out the door with a pat on his back.

Since the war ended, a bit more than a year ago, the Weasley home had expanded and accepted Harry and Hermione permanently as residents. They now successfully felt like one big family, Harry had taken over Percy's room who had now been married and working under Kingsley Shacklebolt at the Ministry and Hermione had taken a spare room which was formerly cluttered with Muggle artefacts. Harry returned to the Weasley home in time for supper and announced at the table he would be working at Hogwarts.

"That's great Harry!" Ron and Hermione chimed in unison; they stared at each other and giggled while Harry rolled his eyes.

Ginny came up behind him and pecked him on his cheek, "good for you Harry, right where you belong." Harry turned slightly pink from embarrassment as he was not prone to public displays of affection. He didn't even know where he and Ginny stood, he never did. Ginny had also finished her last year of Hogwarts with Hermione and was currently trying out for professional Quidditch teams, leaving not much time for talking. Arthur and Molly Weasley beamed at Harry and gave him affectionate pats on the back as they were bringing food to the table. "By the way," Ginny continued, sitting next to him, "can we talk after supper?"

Harry looked at Ginny and was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley filling his food with plate and nodded nervously. After supper ended, Ron and Hermione left hand in hand into the living room and Ginny led Harry into her own room. He hadn't been in there many times before, in respect of the Weasleys, he didn't want to be caught snogging their daughter in her room. Ginny led him to the edge of the bed and she sat next to him. "I wanted to talk about us, since I'm sure you've been a bit lost."

"Obviously I've been a bit lost, you're barely home nowadays and when you come back you're just kissing me in front of your family." Harry stated staring at the wall in front of him.

"I got a contract with the Holyhead Harpies, I-uh, I won't be spending much time at home anymore since they're based in Wales, I'll be moving there." Ginny's head sunk yet Harry kept his head straight and eyes unblinking.

"Of course, it's for the best, and I'll be at Hogwarts now so it's not like we would be seeing each other much anyways. Congratulations by the way." Harry briskly stood up, never looking at her and headed towards his room. Ginny covered her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. He had been partially upset not that she finally let go but for the fact that she had held on for so long. There was always a reason for the both of them to be together. Harry had also believed he was not as passionate about Ginny as he liked to have been and regarded her more as a sibling than a girlfriend. He sat down at his desk preparing for his class curriculum and wished he could be alone more than ever in this packed house. With the first day of classes a few weeks away, Harry knew it was time to focus on his task at hand than to dwell on emotions as he concentrated on his work.

**_I hope you liked it, of course someone was missing from this chapter...thought I'd set up Harry's story a bit before. Please review :) thanks!_**


	2. The Start of Term Feast

**_Yes! Chapter 2 :) The return of a great character, I hope you guys enjoy. All rights go to JK Rowling._**

The Great Hall looked exactly as it had been when he was a student; Harry remembered the rubble that was scattered upon the floor and the windows that were shattered from ongoing spells. The staff table was mildly occupied as he saw some of his former teachers sitting in their usual seats. Professor Flitwick jumped up onto his chair and grabbed Harry's hand with a wild shake and slightly bowed head. Madame Pince, the librarian gave Harry a weak smile and a slight nod of her head. Hagrid had gotten up from his seat and gave Harry the biggest hug imaginable, knocking his glasses off to the edge of his nose. Hagrid led him to a seat by the Headmaster's chair, which Professor McGonagall would be occupied soon as students were filling up the House tables in preparation for the beginning of term feast.

"I missed ya Harry!" Hagrid belted from his side of the table.

"I missed you too Hagrid," Harry replied shyly, "I'll be seeing more of you now at least."

"You're invited over anytime you'd like, I'm sure Fang will appreciate it also." Hagrid said, slightly teary-eyed. Harry nodded in his direction and was now surveying Miss Sprout who was placing the Sorting Hat he once wore those many years ago. The staff table had now become almost fully occupied when Professor McGonagall took her seat. The only chair available was the one between the Headmistress and Harry himself. The first-years had started to line up and Harry looked up at Professor McGonagall who sighed slightly and focused her attention back onto the new students who were being sorted. Suddenly through the side entrance, a familiar-looking man was gliding to the empty seat, looking at no one. He sat seamlessly between Harry and McGonagall and looked straight ahead, a smirk planted across his face. Harry looked at him for a mere moment and looked back towards the table, the recognition hitting him lazily.

Harry turned his head slowly to stare at the man who took a seat next to him, his eyes filled with awe and his mouth gaped open. It was none other than his former Potions teacher, the one he had despised whilst growing up, but found his true allegiance at the end of the war. Severus Snape flinched slightly knowing that he was being stared at.

"Looks like you have seen a ghost, Potter." Snape did not move but he peered at Harry from the corner of his eyes.

Harry's expression remained unmoved as he looked at Professor McGonagall who smiled faintly and returned to watch the sorting ceremony. "I-uh, uh-" Harry stammered.

Snape's eyebrows furrowed as he addressed Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, I do believe Potter has received some head trauma, maybe Madame Pomfrey can take him up to the Hospital Wing, we don't want our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to become incapable to teach, especially on the first day."

"Are you r-real?" Harry inched closer to Snape and eyed him curiously, taking out his touch as if he were about to touch him. He didn't even realize how stupid he sounded.

"No, I'm a figment of your imagination; I've become a part of your fantasies. Of course I'm real, get your head checked Potter, I don't have time to take care of you." Snape sounded slightly annoyed.

"But- but I saw you, I saw you. I'm not crazy. I swear on my life I watched you-"

"Potter!" Professor McGonagall whispered violently. "These things are not meant to be discussed right now. Keep quiet; you will understand everything later on after we have the chance to explain it to you."

Millions of thoughts were running through Harry's head, which still made him believe he was still dreaming. Snape remained still and was staring at the back of the room, no doubt not wanting to be in the company of his past student. The sorting ceremony had finished and Harry had not even paid any attention to the students who had been sorted in his own House, he clapped during the sorting without even realizing.

Professor McGonagall now stood up from her seat to welcome all the students and inform them of new announcements.

"Welcome back to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A few announcements are in order before we begin the delicious feast; first of all please remember that the Whomping Willow is not something that should be frolicked about, if near its branches it will swing at you and cause you very much harm. Secondly, Hogsmeade village can be visited by only for those students in their third year and above with written permission from a parent or guardian. Thirdly, I would like to remind you that bullying and pranks are not tolerated and I will be extremely strict on those of you who practise these wrong-doings." Harry heard Snape tap his slender, pale fingers in anger on the wooden table.

"On a happy note," Professor McGonagall continued, ignoring Severus' tapping, "I would like you all to welcome back two important people to Hogwarts. Professor Snape will be returning as our Potions teacher and Head of Slytherin House." The Slytherin table had clapped wildly and Snape had merely raised his hand in acknowledgment. "And our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be none other than Harry Potter, whose stay will hopefully be a long term one." She winked at Harry and the students of all the tables stood up and clapped harmoniously, most of the students teary-eyed, watching their hero before them. Snape eyed Harry and clapped as if in a rueful manner. Harry stood up and bowed, a little embarrassed of all the clapping that was meant for only him. He had not noticed all the students who were staring at him the whole sorting ceremony, he was too busy looking at his former teacher who looked younger and more whole than the last time he had seen him. "I am hoping for the utmost respect for all of our teachers and to seek them or me for any guidance. Now I believe that is all for the announcements, enjoy the beautiful feast and prefects will head their House members to the Common room once the feast has ended." Professor McGonagall sat down in her seat and conjured all the golden plates to appear in front of the hungry students and staff.

"Still eyeing for the fame and fortune, Potter?" Snape disdainfully looked at the plate of roast beef that appeared near him, averting his eyes from Harry.

"Never, sir." Harry picked up the mashed potatoes that were in front of him and ladled a spoon into his plate and ushering it towards Snape who, politely refused.

"Well, well, learned about a bit of respect. Maybe I can be proven wrong." Snape picked up the goblet before him and sipped silently as though there had been nothing in there. Harry believed that this had been the biggest compliment, especially coming from Snape, that he could be proven wrong.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said simply, turning his head slightly staring at the man's features. His black hair didn't seem so greasy, but mainly thin. His nose had remained quite large but actually suited his sunken cheeks. He wasn't a greasy git that he had once remembered him by, but more of an undercover hero.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he played with the potatoes that rested on his plate. He didn't even need to ask a question back to Harry, it seemed as though he had just ignored his comment.

"I would like for you to come by my office after, after I finish putting everything away. I think we need to talk." Harry's voice became less shaky as it had been when he first saw him. He knew for sure he wasn't dreaming anymore.

"I didn't come here to talk, Potter. I've come back here to teach. Some things are better left unexplained, not everyone should know the truth. Nobody really even knew I was gone." Snape silkily said, his voice teetering on boredom.

"Please," Harry pleaded, his eyes narrowing, "Professor McGonagall said it would be explained to me, I think you out of everyone should tell me what happened."

Snape dropped his fork onto his plate and stared blankly ahead. "I assume so." Those were his final words for the rest of the feast. They had now quietly sat next to each other, Harry giving his former teacher a few quick glances. Harry had never felt happier to see Severus Snape before in his life and it was an odd, reassuring feeling.

**_Please don't forget to review or add any comments :) Thanks!_**


	3. Survival

**_Just to clear it up, Hermione did stay back another year to finish her schooling of Hogwarts and did graduate with Ginny Weasley. Thank you to Kingdomhearts222. As always, I do not own anything from these stories. _**

Harry had remembered the offices of the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, the room had a dusty smell emanating from it, no doubt from all the books that were shelved onto the walls. Harry unpacked his luggage; he placed the picture of him and his mother and father on his desk and the cloak that Dumbledore had taken from his father was stowed away in a bottom drawer. He placed the Marauder's Map on the table, looking at it and contemplating if he should use it. Harry thought it wouldn't be very useful anymore to have it, as he was now a teacher and he had no threats imposed onto him anymore for the time being. He tapped it with his wand and muttered the words he used quite often as a student. He found the spot where he was standing and his eyes peered a bit ahead where a black dot was moving swiftly, with the name Severus Snape following on top of it moving closer to his office. Severus Snape was actually coming to talk to him, Harry thought, and hopefully it wasn't about him being in trouble for once. He opened his office door and noticed Severus' hand was raised into a first as though he was about to knock.

"I heard you coming, sir." Harry lied, putting away the Marauder's Map into the bottom drawer and stood next to his desk as he looked at Snape's bewildered look.

"Nobody ever hears me coming, Potter. Now if I remember correctly, you never did very well in Occlumency." Snape's eyebrow lifted with a smirk on his face as he entered Harry's office. _Shit_, Harry thought, _forgot about that_. Snape was now standing and looking at what Harry had done with his office, full of mementos as a student and turned his attention back to him. "Nevertheless," Snape continued, "I've come here for more serious matters."

Harry nodded and sat on the leather chair behind his desk and ushered Snape to the seat facing him. Snape however, stood still with arms folded.

"You wonder why I am here and not hanging mercilessly in a portrait in the Headmistress' office." Severus' statement was never meant to be a question; he knew exactly what Harry was thinking. Harry nodded, his green eyes never leaving the black ones of his former teacher. Harry noticed that Snape fidgeted, seemingly slightly uncomfortable. "You see Potter, I never really died." Snape said simply.

Harry had a confused look on his face. "But sir, I saw you in the Shrieking Shack, you were bleeding to death and your eyes went blank after you gave me your memories."

"Yes, the Dark Lord's snake bit me but a snake can control the venom that it applies when poisoning someone."

"But Voldemort asked the snake to kill you." Harry was pondering into his thoughts, examining his memories as though he had missed a precious detail.

"If I was left in that state, I would have bled to death, yes. I suffered insurmountably. However, her venom rendered me paralyzed and hid my heart rate. That is why you believed me to be dead. Nagini's type of snake is purely bred in Albania, where I'm sure you know that this is the place where the Dark Lord went into hiding. They are the only type of snake who can possess the ability to hide a person's heart rate in paralysis, leaving a person thought to be dead." Snape said emotionlessly.

Harry took a few moments to sink in the information he had just heard and rubbed his forehead unknowingly. "I don't understand..."

"What is there not to understand Potter? I was meant to die that day. I knew the Dark Lord would kill me as he thought I had the elder wand and not Draco. I knew that Draco was the true master of the elder wand but I swore to protect him and give my life for him. I believed that he would kill me and not use his snake to do the bidding. The paralysis took control of me until I could no longer blink or move. I would have died in any case." Snape looked slightly unnerved as he had to go more into detail of what had happened.

Harry stared blankly at Snape as though he was expecting more from his story. "And?"

Snape unfolded his arms and stared severely at his former student. "And what, Potter?"

"Well, you still didn't explain to me how you got out of it and why you didn't bleed to death." Harry said, moving forward from his chair and leaning on the desk.

"When a snake like Nagini dies, the paralysis reverses its effects. If it was killed any later, I would have lost too much blood to even reach into my pocket for a blood replenishing potion."

The situation seemed to make more sense to Harry, as a Potions teacher, of course he would have the necessary items on hand to come to the aid of the injured. Harry believed Snape should owe an air of gratitude for Neville, as he technically did save Snape's life.

"Neville killed Nagini, just to let you know." Harry smiled inwardly.

Snape smirked and walked closer to Harry's desk holding its edges and leaning over. "Funny how life works, you think a student is hopeless and then they surprise you by unknowingly saving your life." He noticed the frame that was placed upon Harry's desk and picked it up with an air of interest. Harry stared at him as though he was stealing his most prized possession and grabbed for it. Snape stared at the picture and emitted a sudden sadness that only his eyes could portray. Harry lowered his hands and looked into the black eyes, which shone and then looked away as if he thought it was rude to stare. Snape carefully put the picture back as if it were fragile and looked into Harry's eyes as he had once done, he thought for the last time in the Shrieking Shack.

"Knowing my mom, she loved you too." Harry came closer to him and raised his hand about to clasp it upon his shoulder. Something he thought he would never do to someone he hated so much.

Severus backed up, anger etched upon his face and turned his back to Harry about to walk out of the office and he grabbed the door handle, lingering for a mere moment. "My suffering will never end," Snape began, the sadness in his voice pierced a hole in Harry's soul. "I suggest you prepare for your first day of classes, Potter. Goodnight." He let go of the door handle and proceeded to walk out of the office and down the stairs, his robes following seamlessly behind him as he walked out of the classroom. Harry stared at the empty classroom before him, lost in his thoughts and sat back onto his chair and picked up the picture frame.

"You should've been easier on him Mum. I wonder what you would've done if you had known." Harry stared at the smile his mother was emitting on the picture and it produced a sudden feeling of warmth in his body. He placed the picture back on the table and headed into his quarters for some well needed rest.

**_Thank you for reading, don't forget to review or add some comments._**


	4. First Years

**_Yeah! Two chapters in one day, I hope you enjoy!_**

Harry had woken up from an apparent dreamless slumber in time for some breakfast before his classes of the day. He headed down to the Great Hall for his first breakfast since coming back to Hogwarts. Too many things had happened in one day, from realizing his once most hated teacher was back at Hogwarts and being told he actually survived. Yet, Harry thought he didn't receive all the answers he needed to hear and was hoping he would cross paths would Snape, if he wasn't spending most of his time in the dungeons.

The Great Hall was filled with students joyfully talking to one another as Harry sat down at the staff table. His movements always seemed to be followed by a certain amount of students which made Harry quite uncomfortable. He didn't even get a chance to realize that Snape was actually sitting right next to him, drinking a glass of pumpkin juice and stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth. Harry believed that this was the first time he actually saw Snape eat, not that he paid much attention to his eating habits as a student but it was a comforting feeling.

"You didn't eat anything yesterday night, no wonder I believed you to be a ghost or maybe a vampire." Harry inched closer to Snape, now smiling playfully.

Severus turned his head slightly acknowledging Harry's comment and put down his glass. "Don't be silly Potter, vampires don't exist, and they're merely a Muggle myth. Besides I didn't have much of an appetite knowing that you were back, especially for the fact that you are now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I'm actually quite surprised you didn't apply for my position again." Harry said, actually contemplating in his mind why Snape would want to come back and teach Potions.

"I find Potions more..." Severus looked back at Professor McGonagall who was buttering her toast, "...fitting." He concluded.

Professor McGonagall noticed Harry and set her toast on the golden plate in front of her. "Severus did you take the time to explain to Harry-"

"Of course, Minerva." Snape interjected. "I believe Harry has all the answers he needs to know."

"Actually..." Harry began, "I have more questions that I believe to be important but that we don't have to discuss right away if that's alright with you." Harry forked a sausage and stuffed it into his mouth like he hadn't eaten for days.

"Very well, Severus. I'm sure you can put a bit more effort into this situation." Professor McGonagall said peering at the two of them with a smile on her face.

Snape still had a disgusted look upon his face as he was watching Harry chew his food viciously. "Lovely," he had now turned his head towards the Headmistress, "why can't you give the boy the answers? You know everything."

Professor McGonagall peered at Snape from her spectacles with an all-knowing look. "I could have but it wouldn't be as genuine unless it came from you Severus. And Potter is no longer a boy, I believe at nineteen he can be considered an adult."

Harry smiled widely at Professor McGonagall, he was happy she understood how he felt. Harry had just had a brilliant idea come to him from thin air and it came across him randomly. "Uh, Professors?" he addressed Snape and McGonagall.

"Yes Harry?" Mcgonagall stared at him inquisitively, Snape merely raised an eyebrow and he noticed for a faint second his lip twitched.

"I was wondering about after class activities, and if we could have a duelling club, like in my second year, when Snape pummelled Lockhart." Harry beamed at Snape whose twitchy lip now up-curled into a slight smile remembering that demonstration.

"Oh! Brilliant idea Harry, if you want to start a duelling club all you need to do really is create a sign-in sheet in your office with the time and day you want to set it at. Don't forget to remind your students that you will start this activity, I'm sure many will be a part of this and enjoy it." Professor McGonagall slightly nudged Snape and smiled at him.

"Uh, Professor Snape, I was wondering if you would assist me for the demonstration as well if you're not too busy." Harry asked shyly, but why on earth would he choose Snape out of everyone else in the school, Flitwick was a master dueller himself, he thought.

"He'll do it!" Professor McGonagall answered for him, Snape now looking extremely annoyed and sighed into his golden plate of food.

"Why me, Potter?" Snape asked, now curious.

"Good question. I have no idea, I guess I could have asked Flitwick but for some reason I want to demonstrate a duel between you and I and hopefully I'll do better than Lockhart.

"Now you're giving me more incentive to assist, that I could now defeat the Boy-Who-Lived." Severus sneered.

"Severus, don't be silly, it's only a demonstration, and no harm will be put on students or staff." McGonagall severely said.

"Of course," Snape sarcastically said, "oh and Potter, I believe if you want to drop your student behaviour then I suggest you make it on time for your first class which starts in exactly five minutes."

Harry's eyes bulged and he jolted out of his seat to his classroom with a piece of toast smothered with jam shoved in his mouth, he bid the teachers a good day and hoped he would get to his class on time and thanked the Marauder's Map for giving him all the needed shortcuts. He had a minute left to spare and he barged into his classroom panting as he made his way to the front of the class where he heard the students whispering.

"That's the wizard who beat You-Know-Who" A tiny boy with black eyes whispered to a red-headed girl with wide ocean blue eyes. She looked slightly confused but didn't ask the boy any questions; instead she took the time to stare at her panting teacher, who looked like he couldn't even beat a clock.

"Welcome, first-years to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson," Harry began as he straightened himself out, patting his unruly hair down and brushing off his robes, "my name is Harry Potter as some of you might know already." Harry smiled and realized how much of an arrogant toe-rag he sounded like and thought he should play it more low key. He shook his head to the constant whispers of the Slytherins in the back row. "Please pay attention back there." Harry demanded courteously and the Slytherins remained surprisingly quiet for the remaining of the class.

"In this class," Harry continued, "we will be focusing on defensive techniques to block spells, charms, curses, hexes and so forth. We will begin with slightly basic spells and we will gradually end up with more complex ones. I believe that the best way to learn something is not from a text-book but from a more hands-on approach. Yet, I have however asked you to buy the textbook as titled: _The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection_ by _Quentin Trimble_. This book will be quite useful to read ahead or when I assign essays for you to hand in for me." Harry heard multiple groans from the Gryffindors, who were huddled together. "Yes, yes I know," he spoke mainly to the groaning students, "it will be useful, trust me. However, my main focus is for you to learn technical skills." Harry stopped in his thoughts as the red-headed girl raised her hand in interest and motioned for her to ask a question.

"Um, Professor, I was wondering...who is You-Know-Who?" She asked innocently, the Slytherin black-haired boy's eyes bulged and he coughed while nudging her to be quiet. The remaining students gasped in shock.

"Ow, that hurt." The red-headed girl said, rubbing her elbow.

Harry walked up to their table and bent over, now eye-level with the two students. "Your names, please?"

The black-eyed slytherin muttered something inaudible, too ashamed to speak.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, can you repeat please?"

"S-Sebastian Prince, sir." The black-haired boy stuttered. A small pique of interest hit Harry, the boy seemed extremely shy.

"And you my dear?" He looked into the orb-like blue eyes of the little Gryffindor girl who seemed more confident than her friend.

"Lillian Edwards, sir." She smiled up at Harry, noticing his scar. He brushed a piece of hair away from it and she touched it with her slender, pale finger, tracing the outline of the lightning bolt.

Harry stood up to face the class once more, showing his scar to the students. "This scar, is the epitome of what exactly we are going to defend ourselves from." He announced. "This is the mark of the most deadly curse in the world, which I will not go into detail just yet. However the person who Miss Edwards is referring to," Harry peered over and smiled at the little red-head, "was the darkest, most powerful wizard in our existence, which most of you call You-Know-Who. I do not want to offend anyone in this classroom; therefore I will not call him by name, even though I do not myself hesitate to do so." Harry chuckled slightly at the winces from the Gryffindors. "Do not worry; there will not be any threats or any bouts of danger to any student or staff member in this school anymore. I'm sure many of you heard of the war that wagered almost two years ago and that is where I will leave that discussion for now as we have more fun things to learn and talk about." Harry had changed the subject and heard the bitter disagreements of the students who were on the edge of their seats waiting for the whole story.

Harry moved to the front of the class and beckoned the students to get up from their chairs and wait on one side of the room, excitement audible in their whispers. In one flick of the wrist the tables and chairs disappeared and left the whole classroom empty. "Most of our classes, will not require any tables," Harry beamed, "lesson number one will be very useful and it is quite basic magic yet we will be focusing on it for a few successive classes, it is called the Knockback jinx. It is simply as the name says, a way of knocking back your opponent, it doesn't cause much harm unless they're knocked into an object so do be careful when casting it."

Harry conjured a chair in front of him and pointed his wand. "Flippendo!" he uttered, Harry's wand emitted a blue light and the chair pushed back up against the wall breaking its two back legs. The students started clapping in amazement. "And that's just the first spell," Harry laughed, "obviously as you heard; the incantation of this spell is Flippendo, please remember to annunciate properly when you are aiming at an opponent. Now, I know I have gotten rid of the tables and chairs but that was just a demonstration for today, next class is when I want you students to have your wands at the ready and we will practise this spell together." Multiple disapproving mutters were heard and Harry ignored them. "You have also bought another textbook called the _Standard Book of Spells_, I require you to read chapter one for the beginning of next class and hand in a paragraph on how to cast and use this jinx. I will not accept any late work and I will know those of you who have not read and prepared for next class."

Harry looked at the watch Molly Weasley had given him on his seventeenth birthday which belonged to her brother Fabian, "I believe I will end class early, those of you with questions or concerns may come to me now, or visit me in my office up these stairs on your own time or even if you pass by me in the hallways." Harry said cheerfully, he felt pretty useful as students would look up to him for guidance. "One last thing before you leave," Harry said excitedly, "I will be hosting a Duelling Club for those students interested on working with me after classes; Professor Snape will be assisting me with this. For those who believe they want to learn more about duelling or practise and hone their skills or to just simply learn new spells may come sign their name on the parchment on my office door. The times and dates are not set in stone and will be posted up soon, so check my office regularly if you are interested. I`ll see you all in a few days, and hopefully, I`ll learn all your names by then." Harry laughed as the students joyfully left the classroom, talking amongst themselves at how amazing their classes would be.

Harry headed back into his office thinking of all the teachers he had during his time here and remembered one in particular that really changed his life, Remus Lupin. He hoped he would be able to make him proud and was taking on a more hands-on approach like he had done in his third-year. Harry didn't really have anything to worry about, the students didn't seem to be unruly or disrespectful, he didn't have to even be strict to keep the class quiet, it just came naturally that all the students were attentive. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. Harry quickly sped over to the door and noticed Sebastian's pale face hinted with a tinge of pink.

"Um, sir, I just came to say I really liked your class and I can't wait to learn new things from you. I've looked up to you since I was a little kid." Sebastian had lowered his head and started twiddling his thumbs, embarrassed that he was talking to such a powerful wizard. Harry was surprised that a Slytherin was looking up to him, a lot of things had changed after the war, and pleasant things had started to unfold.

"I believe you'll do great in my class then Mr. Prince," Harry bent over and ruffled his hair and motioned his head to the classroom door, "I believe your friend is waiting for you, by the way."

Sebastian turned around and Lillian, the red-haired Gryffindor was smiling widely at both of them, her books in her hand. "Hey Seb! We have Potions next with Professor Snape, we better hurry or we'll be late!" She called out.

Sebastian had then waved goodbye to Harry and jolted out the classroom being tagged along by Lillian and Harry could make out a few words that he was muttering down the corridor. "Oh no! Not Professor Snape..."

Professor Snape had already built up a demeaning reputation with first-years who hadn't even stepped foot in his class yet. Harry laughed silently and remembered he still needed to continue his talk with the Potions master and decided it was best to wait until the classes were done in the evening.

**_Don't forget to comment and review! I appreciate your support and comments._**


	5. In the Dungeons

**_Sorry! Haven't updated for a bit, I hope to get more on track again :) Thank you for all that comment and add my story to your alerts :)_**

Harry hadn't seen Professor Snape for the evening feast and decided reluctantly to visit his office in the dungeons. He remembered the coldness that the room emanated as if a Dementor had permanently perched in there and he shuddered slightly at the thought. His door had been enchanted with many spells, warding off any unwelcome intruders. Harry took a deep breath and knocked confidently, making sure he was heard.

The wooden door creaked open and a sullen voice unwillingly let him in. "Enter" Professor Snape said. Harry carefully pushed himself through the door, now rethinking his rash decision of visiting him in his own private space. Snape was seated at his desk with papers over towering his view, yet it still looked seemingly organized. His hand which had been previously writing, now carefully dropped the quill back into its ink. Harry closed the door and pressed against it, knowing he could make a run for it, if needed.

"You didn't eat." Harry said simply, why did he even care if he ate or not? He thought to himself and shook his head pushing away his thoughts.

Snape took his quill out of the ink after he gave Harry a long analyzing look and continued to grade his papers.

"How can you have so many papers to grade on the first night back? Always putting your students hard at work, don't you?" Harry slightly smiled, remembering all the foot-long essays Snape had assigned for them to do and Ron always copying Hermione's answers yet adding spelling mistakes so it seemed genuine.

Snape kept his eyes on his papers but muttered, "Always."

Harry felt a sudden pain in his chest, that he rubbed keeping his hand over his heart. Why did he have to see Snape's memories? Why did he have to watch this man suffer any longer than he has to? Why did he decide to show me who he really was? Thoughts were overflowing through his mind. He could no longer view Snape as the man he hated, but instead of the man who undyingly loves his mother. She was the woman who picked another man and left her best friend to live in the mere memories of her.

"W-why?" Harry muttered, gripping his chest and panting, his other hand gripping the frame of the door.

Snape's eyes finally tore off his papers and swiftly came to the aid of Harry, holding him up and leading him to the leather armrest in the corner of the room. "What's wrong with you, Potter?" He kneeled over and placed his slender fingers on his forehead. Harry couldn't believe the warmth that came from his mere touch, burning into his skin and calming his thoughts. Snape immediately tore away his hand to look into his eyes which couldn't focus properly. He sped to his supply cabinet and grabbed a crystal phial which was labelled something unreadable to Harry and poured the contents into his mouth. He had instantly felt soothed and jumped off the armrest.

"Calming Draught," Snape said coolly, pushing Harry back into the chair wanting him to remain seated, "now that you have finished causing me problems, what was the purpose of you coming here tonight, Potter?" He took a seat at his desk, no longer looking at his papers and crossed his legs, leaning back in his chair.

Harry wanted to waste no more time. "Where did you go?"

Snape inquisitively raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "When Nagini died? Or, after the war?"

"Both," Harry said instantly, "Nobody saw you."

"Nobody even sought to look for my body, people were too busy celebrating." Snape scoffed.

Harry realized it was true, nobody had gone back to the Shrieking Shack to look for him but only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Voldemort knew that's where he died. Harry had simply told everyone he was Dumbledore's man to the end but not how or why.

"I went back to my home in Spinner's End, knowing that nobody would look for me, especially thinking that I had died." Snape rested his chin on his fist and had closed his eyes as if he were taking a nap.

"And nobody did?" Harry asked curiously, now getting off the armrest and sitting on the chair opposite him.

Snape kept his eyes closed, "Of course someone did, our Headmistress. She had a faint feeling that I was still alive and her theory was proven so when she snuck into my home in the middle of the night."

"And that's how she asked you to come back to Hogwarts and teach?" Harry said now leaning, careful not to touch any papers on his desk.

"As surprising as it sounds, I asked if I could take back my post for Potions." Snape said with a drawl, "I fairly regret my decision at this moment." Snape smirked.

Harry smiled, knowing he was being slightly sarcastic. "No point in hiding anymore, right?" He looked at the blank expression on Snape's face, his eyes glittered faintly, and the wild flames of the torches perched up on the dungeon walls illuminating his face. Harry now peered over the papers Snape was previously grading and noticed the Daily Prophet; it was yellowing and ripped at the edges, yet folded immaculately.

"I keep older Daily Prophets of high importance," Snape said simply as he opened a drawer in his desk and placed it neatly, "now if you don't mind, Potter, I am quite occupied at the moment." He stood up from his chair and grabbed its two edges. Harry seemed more interested in the Daily Prophets that Snape had stashed in his drawer and looked slightly confused and wondered if there was one about his mother in there, but had not dared to ask.

Harry believed he had much overdue his stay. The dungeons seemed less like a cruel place to be, yet still had a solemn, haunting air. He headed to the door and stopped mid-track in thought, his hand carelessly brushing the wooden door and he remained frozen. "P-professor..." Harry muttered, his head turned slightly, he could only partially see Snape still holding onto his desk watching him intently, and he did not answer.

"How were your first years?" Harry asked, curiously.

Snape gripped the desk more firmly; he turned his head to the stone walls, watching the flickering torches crackle furiously. "They are obediently afraid of me, as always."

Harry had not received the answer he wanted, yet he knew Snape would not be open to talk about much and decided that it was time to leave. They bid each other goodnight and Harry went to his quarters and lay awake, staring at the stone ceiling. He thought it was an odd sensation, to want to get to know more of the man he once hated. His thoughts then lingered to his best friends, hoping he would see them soon if they hopefully became less "honeymoon-like."

**_Next chapter will be coming soon!_**


	6. Hagrid's Hut

_**Yay! Two updates in a day, hopefully it makes up for some procrastinating!**_

The Great Hall had been overcome with students and teachers; it was as busy as the beginning of term feast. Harry had never remembered the students and teachers all coming to eat at the same time, especially for breakfast. Many students would sleep in instead before their classes began or most teachers would be correcting some last minute papers or preparing for their upcoming classes. It was an unexpected yet pleasant change and hoped it would continue to be this way. Students had cared less about which houses they were sorted into of course the exception being some Slytherin students that were huddled in corners wreaking havoc upon the innocent Hufflepuffs. Harry had been reminded at breakfast by Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall that Quidditch tryouts were about to begin soon. He remembered how blissful it was to be on a broomstick, how free he felt as the wind blew in his face. He wished once more he could be part of that feeling.

"You can always help me referee, Potter." Madame Hooch said seriously, her golden eyes squinted and her lip showed a slight up curl.

Professor McGonagall clapped her hands together and smiled widely. "Brilliant idea Rolanda, if you have enough time that is, Potter."

Harry sipped his pumpkin juice, "Er- yeah, yes, of course, I'd love to."

Hagrid came around clapped at Harry's back and almost knocked his glasses off once more and dropped his mug of juice, the contents waving slowly out of the side. "-Appy mornings Harry, and Professors." He sat on the chair to the left of Harry as gracefully as a giant could, his belly knocking forward the table. "Lookin' like I need ter' lose some weight there." He smiled broadly, patting his stomach. "Don't you forget to come by now, Fang he misses ya." Hagrid said, now filling up his plate with sausages.

"Of course Hagrid, I'll drop by tonight then." Harry scooted over slightly, so he could enough elbow room for the half-giant to eat. "And Madam Hooch, I'll come by your office also to discuss refereeing some matches." He now looked towards her, forking a potato into his mouth.

Professor McGonagall interrupted Madam Hooch's answer, "Ah, Severus. Fancy seeing you here for breakfast, now the table is complete." Snape glided towards the empty seat looking only at Hagrid with a pure look of disgust, Hagrid seemed to have hidden all his scrambled eggs in his beard. He jerked his head away and grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it.

"Appetizing." Snape muttered. Hagrid realized Snape was talking about him.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that! Lookin' like the res' of me is gettin' hungry too." He wiped his face with a napkin and Harry chuckled loudly. "Oh professor, I heard that you an' Harry here are startin' a duellin' club."

"Unfortunately for him, yes." Snape answered wickedly. Harry had no better reason than to smile at his comment.

"I was thinking of conducting it in the Great Hall at 8 pm on Thursdays, professor." Harry said, now buttering his own piece of toast. "If you are available then, that is. Just for one hour should do." He added politely.

"Seemingly reasonable," Snape replied. "Yet, I'll only need 5 minutes to show the students who the true master dueller is."

"Lockhart only lasted only one minute, that's a big step up." Harry retorted. "I'll leave a note on my office door and I will tell my students that it starts this Thursday at 8 pm. Only a demonstration for this week, though." Harry excitedly said. He was actually quite nervous that Snape would make a fool of him in front of the entire school by the wicked look he had on his face. It was though he was going to make up for all the wrong-doings James had done as a student to him.

Breakfast had ended about ten minutes before nine o'clock, giving the staff and students enough time to hurry to their classrooms. Harry had taught sixth years this afternoon, which seeded to be exceedingly bright and liked the use of practical magic instead of textbook theory. Harry had reminded that the duelling club will begin the next day after the dinner feast. Gryffindors high-fived each other and looked seemingly eager to watch their hero- now teacher duel.

It was nearing night-time when Harry had remembered to visit Hagrid, like he had promised. He left the front gates and took the familiar path down to Hagrid's Hut, which had not changed, the garden was of course getting ready for Halloween and pumpkin seeds seem to have been planted. Fang was barking vicariously before Harry had the chance to knock and Hagrid opened it quickly, as though he had been waiting in front of the door the whole day. It seemed pretty plausible, as it would probably take him two steps to get anywhere around his hut.

"'Arry!" Hagrid bellowed, squeezing him until he could no longer breathe. Harry could only gently pat his back but resorted to pull away since he felt no oxygen getting into his brain.

"You just saw me at breakfast Hagrid, no need to get all sensitive." Harry said, noticing the tear streaks upon the half-giant's face. Hagrid spun around and sat down on the huge armchair which seemed to have been custom-built just for him and he ushered Harry to the opposite seat, which was not quite as wide. Fang slumped in front of his master and rested his head on his knee.

"No, no 'Arry, I know. I jus' got some bad news 'at's all." Hagrid covered his eyes and petted Fang gently.

"W-What's wrong Hagrid, is everything alright?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I-It's Norberta, she's been killed you see. Supposedly she was bein' really violent with them other dragons, since she's a female 'an all. Charlie tried to calm 'er but I guess she 'idn't like bein' studied on. She attacked some 'o the staff 'an they jus' got rid 'o her, som'one got 'urt real bad, they don' know if 'ell make it." He cried continuously for what seemed to be like an hour. Harry got up and never understood how to console a giant but thought it would be just the same if he put his arm around him. Harry sat on his armrest and gave him a handkerchief which he blew into and tried to give back.

"Uh- it's alright Hagrid, you can keep it." Harry said while pushing his hand away. "Listen Hagrid, how about tomorrow we go get some Butterbeer alright? I know it's hard for you and all since she was your dragon at one point, but you have to get a hold of yourself. Fang needs you and so do the students." Hagrid immediately got up from his chair, wiped the last few tears away and headed outside for some fresh air.

"Righ', righ', you always know the righ' thin' to do 'Arry." He said while bending over and looking at his pumpkin patch. Harry followed him out and watched him water the plot, with his pink umbrella.

"Why do you plant pumpkins every year Hagrid?" Harry asked curiously, now bending over to see the seeds budding.

"Well you see 'Arry, Professr' McGonagall likes 'em as a decoration too, like Dumbledore. I don' think 'Alloween is a very nice thin' to celebrate actually, I don' like it too much. But Dumbledore used to say that even when somthin' reminds you of the wors' times, that you should always look ahead to all of 'em good moments you can 'ave in the future. Good man, that Dumbledore was. 'Yer parents we're sum' really good people too 'Arry, 'nybody would be a fool not to miss 'em."

Harry stood up slowly, not realizing that it's been more than twenty years since the death of his parents. He never remembered them much as a kid but glad he had people surrounding him with uplifting stories. One person that could help him was Severus Snape. He knew he had the right to know more about them. And just maybe his opinion about his father was biased but something about knowing that Snape loved his mother was comforting. And maybe he'd tell him stories about Sirius too, that weren't too far from the truth as he was pretty mischievous as a student. Maybe he needed to know more about them, maybe talking to Snape would be a good decision. He headed back towards his office after leaving Hagrid to his now happier demeanor. He sat at his desk for a mere moment and realized it was time to summon up the Marauders for a bit of fun and he reached into the last drawer, picking up his cloak and the special piece of parchment that had helped him one too many times.

**_I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to comment, it makes me happy :)_**


	7. The Room of Requirement

**_Sorry guys...it's been a while, I hope you haven't forgotten about me :) As always, rights belong to JK Rowling._**

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry's eyes peered onto the area of dungeons and noticed that Snape was not in his office which he found quite peculiar since everyone else in the castle seemed to be asleep. Harry had forgotten that teacher's still patrolled the corridor at night and was unsuccessful at finding his location. Harry was pacing in circles around his room; "I don't get it." he muttered under his breath. He stopped in an abrupt halt with widened eyes, folded the map and tucked it into his robes and speedily put on the invisibility cloak. Harry ran as fast as his legs could run to the seventh floor of the castle, knocking sideways some portraits and blowing out the flames of the candles perched up onto the wall, hoping he would not run into anyone on the way there.

"What would he want in the Room of Requirement?" Harry had panted as he stopped and perched over a frame of where he used to go some years ago. "Think, Harry, think." He closed his eyes and thought three times of what Snape's desires would be of this room and then finally a massive door appeared and the familiarity struck him. The last time Harry had been in this room was when he had saved Malfoy's life. Some items had been perished by the Fiendfyre that Crabbe had cast and Harry walked forth slowly, gazing through the artefacts making sure not to miss the sight of Snape. Through the ashy artefacts inside the Room of Requirement, Harry found Snape on his knees, hunched in a corner holding on to a copper frame as if he were in pain. Harry quickly took off his invisibility cloak and sped towards his direction, halting abruptly and now regretting his decision of taking off his cloak. Snape was making sickly noises as if his insides were being ripped out of him and Harry finally saw that he was holding onto the Mirror of Erised. He simply walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and sat with him watching his mother and father and Sirius smiling at him. Snape had finally realized the presence of the boy he had saved for so many years and did nothing but sit in silence for what seemed like an eternity, tears dripping down his hooked nose.

"You've seen me at my worst." Snape finally spoke slowly, which surprised Harry especially to the fact that he still had his hand on his shoulder.

"I've seen you at your best." Harry concluded.

"You don't know what it's like." Snape replied now looking at the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks. He now brushed off Harry's hold on him.

"I don't. But you still have things to live-"

"Nothing! There's nothing anymore! He's gone; I've done what needed to be done!" Snape interrupted, his voice sounding fiercer.

"You can live; you can choose to live for her, for me, for everyone that cares about you." Harry's lip was now trembling but he couldn't decide if it was from anger or from sadness.

"Nobody cares." Snape now faced the mirror once more.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I care. Harry Potter cares about Severus Snape! Who would've thought?" Harry said, submerging his head into his knees. "I owe my life to you. And I know you don't care about me but I'm okay with it. I'm quite used to it actually." He smiled as he lifted up his head.

Snape was now smirking through his tears; "how touching." He said sarcastically.

"You're a brave man Professor, but I'll never tell you that because I think it'll get to your head." Harry stood up and helped up his former Potions professor, Snape's gaze never leaving the mirror. "You know, it's been ten years since I saw this mirror," Harry smiled sadly. "Dumbledore thought I'd get too attached."

"This is the first time I've seen it in front of me. I suppose Dumbledore had reason to keep it away." Snape said as he was straightening out his robes. "Do you happen to know what time it is Potter?" He added.

Harry looked at the watch Mrs. Weasley had given him for his seventeenth birthday and noticed that it was almost four o'clock in the morning. They had spent nearly four hours sitting next to each other in silence, something that Harry would find extremely dreadful as a student whilst his times in detention. "Err-it's bed-time!" Harry declared hesitantly. Harry had an odd feeling that Snape was about to give him another one of his excruciating detentions as he had half forgotten he was a teacher.

"Very well then," Snape sighed, "might as well stay here until breakfast."

"W-what! What about sleep?" Harry wanted to find any way to leave especially for the fact that they were in a room, alone, that nobody else in the castle knew about.

"I'll give you an Invigoration Draught in my quarters later. Remember that one Potter?" Snape slyly asked.

"How could I forget," Harry said grumpily, "You dropped it on purpose on the floor, I actually worked hard on that one." He added, slightly annoyed. Snape smirked and took a last look at the Mirror of Erised and continued to walk around the Room of Requirement as Harry was trailing behind. "How did you find this room by the way?" Harry asked curiously.

"It was my turn to patrol the corridors tonight," Snape began, "I was just walking by the hallway and a door appeared, of course, the curious man that I am, I opened it." Snape picked up a golden quill that was lying on a desk and was thoroughly examining it.

"What were you thinking about, if you don't mind me asking?" Harry's eyebrow arched out of curiosity and was now eyeing the golden quill in Snape's hand.

"Something that I lost a couple years ago, no doubt Filch was rummaging through my possessions and decided to dispose of it since it meant of little value to him." Snape angrily said as he put down the golden quill. "He said he had no part in it but as if you may have noticed, I'm quite organized."

"If Filch had taken something from you it would have been in his office." Harry said matter-of-factly. "And I'm sure he wouldn't want to take something from you anyways, he actually respects the way you treat students."

"Nevertheless, I think it's time we leave here for now. I have no other business in here." Snape said with a slight yawn. Harry had never seen Snape yawn before, or even thought he had time to ever sleep, maybe he drinks the Invigorating Draught every night, Harry thought with a slight chuckle." I rarely sleep as of late." Snape said as their eyes met and Harry's smile faded. Damn it, he thought, still reads my mind. They headed to the door and Snape took a last look behind him and they headed to the dungeons, not one breath could be heard between them. A silence so calming that Harry felt like his limbs were acting on their own accord.

Harry never knew what it felt like to be willingly invited to Snape's quarters. He wasn't comfortable with it at all and didn't know if he would be able to last in there without freezing to death. Snape wordlessly summoned his door open and flicked his hand and the fireplace shrouded into flame. With another flick of the wrist the green leather sofas were strategically placed facing the flame and he headed to his potion cabinet as Harry waited by the door. Snape was tinkering in his cabinet and noticed that Harry had not moved an inch since he reached his office. "Are you afraid of me?" Snape slightly jerked his head and Harry understood that he wanted him to sit.

"I was waiting for you, to give me permission." Harry said shyly. Since when did he care about being respectful to Snape, Harry thought, have I gone bonkers? Harry made his way to the seat and Snape sat on the sofa opposite him with two vials of potion offering Harry one. He took it slowly and eyed into it making sure there was no funny business.

"You turned over a new leaf it seems Potter," Snape said before swigging the potion, "go on, it's not poisoned." He eyed him hurriedly.

Harry drank the draught and immediately felt more energetic as if he could run for three hours straight and not be anywhere close to tired. "Thank you." Harry said simply. Snape simply looked away into the fire. "Maybe you've just seen me in the wrong light." He added, trying to make himself look good.

"I daresay you have many more questions for me, Potter. Questions to which I am reluctant to answer and do not to the slightest degree want to talk about." Snape said, trying to change the subject.

"Tell me about them." Harry said confidently, to the point.

"You already know everything, unfortunately." Snape said angrily. "Don't meddle in things, boy."

"It's my life. I have the right to know details." Harry said hot-headedly. "Tell me about my dad, without being biased."

"There is nothing to gloat about your father with. He was a troublemaker since the first time he stepped into Hogwarts, him and his little friends who would treat him as if he were a king and slavishly listen to him. He always got what he wanted, he was spoiled. Grew up in a rich home and was given everything as a child. No doubt he expected to get what he wanted all the time." It felt like Snape had more to say but stopped as he knew he got carried away.

"My dad had no good reason to bully you but he was not a bad person. He just...grew up different. I'm not really like him to be honest."

"You are not. But your ego is as good is." Snape said reluctantly. Something inside Harry felt hot as if the pit of his stomach was on fire.

"And Sirius?"

"He is probably just as troublemaking as your father. Same story, except I'm sure his home life wasn't pristine like his best friend's." Snape said, slightly annoyed but continued, "I believed that he was the traitor for so long. Being a Black, I wasn't very surprised-"

"Enough..."Harry demanded, the seriousness of his tone slightly surprised Snape. Harry stood up at once as Snape continued to watch the flames flicker from his seat. Harry walked towards the massive door and rested his forehead against it. "I needed your help," he began slowly, breathing heavily through every word "I asked you for non-biased information."

"You've come to the wrong person then." Snape now stood up and walked closer to him. "What do you expect from me Potter? Stories filled with sunshine and daisies? I told you...life...isn't...fair."

Harry spun around tears seeping down his reddened cheeks. "Tell me about my mum."

Snape stood frozen with a slightly gaping mouth. "There will never be enough time to talk about her."

"We can start with now."

"No, Potter. Things have changed."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, now inching closer to Snape, heading away from the door and taking a seat on the armrest of the sofa.

"It means you can't know certain things, it gets complicated." Snape said slightly annoyed. Harry noticed a vein throbbing on his temple.

"Nothing is more complicated than killing Voldemort, I think I can handle some words." Harry said, now folding his arms.

"Give up Potter, breakfast is in a couple of minutes I think we should head to the Great Hall."

Without another word, the pair of them left the dungeons and entered the Great Hall with a couple of odd stares from the staff table.

Professor McGonagall leaned over to her left and said, "Mr. Potter, Professor Snape how's the duelling club coming along?"  
Harry looked slightly stricken as he was sipping some pumpkin juice, I almost forgot, he thought. "Er-well, it's great actually. A lot of volunteers, our first session is tonight-"

"Also, the last." Snape snickered and McGonagall seemed quite amused.

"We will see tonight then Severus; don't count him out so quickly." She quipped. "He was my student after all."

"Was I not yours as well?" Snape gave her a scowling look.

"May the best student win, I suppose." She winked and turned to her right to speak with Professor Sprout leaving Harry and Snape giving each other sly smiles.

**_More to come! I hope you enjoyed my story until now please be free to leave a comment and review :) Thanks!_**


	8. The First Demonstration

**_I decided to write up another chapter today :) Thank you for taking the time to read! All rights belong to JK Rowling._**

The rest of the day had gone by quickly and Harry was anxious to begin tonight's duelling lesson. The nightly feast had ended and Harry probably thought he had eaten a little too much Treacle Tart that his stomach would comfortably allow. The Headmistress stayed behind as did a few of the student and staff members to watch what would unfold. She made the House tables disappear and conjured some benches for the students who were about to watch tonight's demonstration. She ushered everyone out of her way and out of thin air a massive stage had appeared, covering most of the Great Hall, slightly different than in Harry's second year. This stage had a more rounded shape and was lit by the surrounding torches, Harry had to make sure not to burn his cloak accidentally or else he'd be made a fool of. Stairs appeared on both sides of the stage and Professor Snape now made his appearance and walked up the steps quietly and Harry followed his lead, now facing the seated students and staff.

"Er-Good Evening everyone, thank you to those who signed up for this." Harry quickly scanned the crowd of at least a hundred students, mostly from Slytherin and Gryffindor and noticed Sebastian and Lillian from his first years eyeing excitedly, almost standing up from their chairs. Harry noticed from the corner of his eye, Snape eyeing him impatiently. "Well-uh-right, tonight Professor Snape and I will be showing you how a duel would present itself in real life. We will be continuing this club for a couple of weeks but for tonight it is just merely a demonstration between two of your own Professors. Starting next week, we will incorporate students. We are not aiming to harm each other." Harry heard Snape cough and a few Slytherins laughing in the background, Snape simply lifted up his hand for silence and the room now fell quiet once more. "We will not be aiming to injure each other," Harry repeated. "However we will be showing to the best of our ability different spells that can protect us or that can be used strategically against an incoming curse. We will begin with verbal spells so the audience may hear the curses and counter-curses that are being used." Harry looked at Snape and he nodded understandingly, a slight smirk which looks like it's permanently etched on his face. "We will now begin...students, watch carefully."

Harry and Snape took their positions on opposite sides of each other and had their wands at the ready. They both bowed, Harry lower than Snape and stared in the eyes of each other a burning flame appeared in Snape's eyes.

"Avis!" Harry yelled and a flock of birds emanated from his wand and all the girls gaped at the beautiful white birds encircling him however, Snape was not impressed.

"Birds, Potter? All those years in school and the first thing you conjure up are birds?"

"Oppugno!"

And suddenly all the birds were in attack mode rushing towards Snape who had a bored look on his face; "Evanesco!" He said lazily and the students were clapping from their seats, the birds vanished, leaving no trail behind them.

"Might as well start off with something easy..." Harry said coyly.

Snape straightened himself out and pointed his wand to the floor. "Don't go easy on me, Potter! Deprimo!"

Harry felt an immense pressure and he was forced to the ground, barely able to move. There was a bunch of ooh's coming from the crowd. Harry knew he had to find a way to cut off Snape's eye contact.

With all his might, Harry pointed his wand at Snape. "Expulso!" His former Potions teacher was pushed back towards the stairs that he used to walk up. "Glisseo!" The stairs became a slide and Snape fell down backwards and slipped out of the stage and Harry straightened himself up, keeping his wand steady. The Gryffindors cheered and Snape who was obviously embarrassed had an intense look in his eyes as he jumped back onto the stage.

"Incarcerous!" Snape said angrily, his lip twitching. Harry became intertwined in ropes and was struggling to break free. Snape walked up to him slowly, his face emotionless and stopped until both faces were inches from each other. "You're mine, Potter." Snape whispered, only audible to his former student.

Harry's face went blank and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, the room was disturbingly quiet and after a few moments Harry snapped back to reality. "Confundo!" he cried.

"Protego!" Snaped moved his hand in a waving motion. The Shield Charm rebounded and hit Harry square in the chest, he was not only tied up in ropes but now to the added attack, he was confused and mumbling under his breath.

Sebastian briskly stood up as Lillian was tugging his cloak, shying away from the attention from everyone that was now looking at them. "Hey! That's not fair!" He quickly realized that he was being stared at and sat back down. Severus turned around and started walking towards the seated students and peered down on Sebastian.

"Not fair? Did I not just block his own spell? If Potter is as great of a wizard as you all think he is he will get himself out of it." He said triumphantly and Sebastian sunk a bit deeper into his seat.

"Finite!" Harry had taken care of the Confundus Charm but was still tied up to the ropes. Snape spun around. "Relashio!" The roped instantly cut and dropped to the floor with a thud. A few students clapped and he gave them a reassuring smile. "Expelliarmus!" Harry said quickly. Snape's wand went flying out of his hand and Harry caught it before it dropped to the floor and shoved it in his pocket. He looked at it and smiled, his eyes now averted back to Snape. "Now your Potions teacher will perform some wandless verbal magic, not many wizards can manage doing this properly but Professor Snape is gifted in these harder areas."

"Very well then," he smiled cooly. "Aguamenti!" A burst of water was rushing towards Harry and he was actually deliberating whether he should let it submerse him or not since it was slightly hot in the Great Hall, yet he did not want to give Snape the satisfaction.

"Impervius!" Harry said slyly and slashed his wand in the air. Little droplets of water still managed to speck his glasses and the rest of the jetted water fell to the floor now drowning their shoes in wetness.

"Incendio Serpensortia!" Snape called out and a massive fiery snake appeared from his wand. The students and teachers who were seated on the benched now stood up and backed away. Snape had a slightly evil smile for a fraction of a second and Harry looked at the feared students.

Harry took a deep breath, "Aguamenti Oppugno!" The water conjured was as strong as a typhoon and Snape's mouth gaped open as fire and water collided. The massive serpent became engulfed in the torrent water and succumbed. With a flick of his wrist, Harry managed to flood the Great Hall with a couple inches of water and Professor McGonagall eyed him menacingly. Harry nodded apologetically and she took out her wand and rid the Hall of the water and dried off everyone.

Snape looked slightly annoyed now that Harry had his back turned to him. "Stupefy" he uttered and hit Harry square in the back. The smile he portrayed slowly vanished until he hit the stage floor with his eyes closed. Everyone stood still and gasped, others gathered up the courage to start yelling at Snape who was walking up towards the now unconscious Harry. Professor McGonagall seemed quite concerned and asked Professor Flitwick to go call Madam Pomfrey from the Hospital Wing and he left urgently out of the Hall, waddling in tiny steps. "Do not be alarmed, he is only unconscious." Snape said rather gleefully. He stooped over and reached in Harry's pocket to pick up his wand and held it carefully in his hand. "Always make sure to never turn your back on your opponent." He hung on every word and spoke slowly. All the first years gulped. "Do not worry your precious teacher will be fine. That concludes the lesson for today. Next week, will be the students turn under our strict supervision. You may go to your quarters."

All the students got up from their seats and eyed Snape suspiciously as the teachers were leading them to their Houses. They all took a last sombre look at their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and exited the Hall. Snape sat down at the end of the stage where Harry was still unconscious and stared at him. He looked so peaceful that Snape could've sworn he was about to snore. Snape's hand moved close to Harry's face and brushed the hair away from it, showing the lightning bolt shaped scar. Snape's thin finger reached over and traced it and he felt an odd warm sensation pulse through his body. _What on earth am I doing_, thought Snape. He stood up immediately and noticed that Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey were scurrying to his aid, the latter giving Snape a curious look.

"No need Poppy," Snape said calmly, "Rennervate." He pointed his wand at Harry and instantaneously Harry's eyes shot open. The green orbs shining from the fiery torches.

"W-wait! We're done?" Harry was helped up by Madam Pomfrey and smoothing out his hair and looking at the triumphant smile on Snape's face. "How long have I been out for?" Harry said straightening out his robes and patting himself down, looking at Snape in the mean time.

"A couple of minutes." Snape simply said, now walking off the stage.

"Do you need any help boy?" Madam Pomfrey asked a little rudely.

"N-no not at all I'm fine, thanks." Harry blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Alright then, I'll leave you two be, goodnight Professors, let's go Flitwick!" she piped. They scurried off into their respective directions leaving Snape and Harry alone once more.

Snape was now flicking his wand in silence, getting rid of all the benches and replacing them with the House Tables and stopped in front of the stage glaring at Harry. Harry didn't need to read his mind to find out that he wanted him off it and he made his way down the steps arranging the tables as they originally were and Snape had now gotten rid of the immense stage.

"I'm guessing you won..." Harry said a bit shyly, his cheeks tinged with a pinkish hue and he was flattening out his unruly hair.

"I would assume so." Snape bleakly said, not paying too much attention to his surroundings, instead was looking up at the enchanted sky which was filled with luminous stars.

Harry could feel the uneasiness that something had happened while he had been knocked out unconscious. He lowered his wand and stood next to Severus and looked up as well. "I can still remember the first time I stepped foot in this castle and when I noticed this enchanted ceiling. I could never believe this was happening to me."

Snape remained unmoving and quiet as if his mind had wandered into a different world and his body just stood there waiting for its return.

"Well...goodnight sir." Harry said in a small voice making sure not to disturb his moment alone. And on that note, he took one last look at his old Potions teacher and headed back to his quarters for some much needed rest. He could've swore he heard someone wishing him a good night as he was leaving the Great Hall, a voice he's recognised for many years yet out of place at the same time.

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will update again soon :) Please leave me a review, it helps keep me motivated to write you guys these stories. Thanks!_**


	9. Evening Lessons

**_I was excited to write this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. All right belong to JK Rowling._**

Harry began his next day of classes feeling slightly embarrassed of all the questions of last night's duel._ Maybe it was a bad idea_, he thought. He was receiving odd stares from students or heard constant whispering when his back was turned. Professor Snape had been in an odd mood at breakfast, keeping eerily quiet and his face unchanging since last night. Harry thought that he was acting a little strange after he had awoken from his unconsciousness.

His second class that morning consisted of the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Sebastian and Lillian were giving Harry apologetic looks all class and stayed behind as usual. They ran up to him as the other students were trickling out and Lillian helped herself onto a desk swinging her feet back and forth.

"Um sir, can you tell me a bit about the first spell you used last night?" Sebastian asked shyly.

Harry scratched his head, trying to remember exactly what went on the night before. "Oh! The one where I conjured the birds?" Harry smiled widely. "I thought you two would quite like that actually." They both nodded fervently. "I'm sure you'll learn it soon enough in Charms class, you should ask Professor Flitwick if you'll be covering it."

Sebastian walked up to him and ushered him closer and whispered into his teacher's ear. "I wanted to learn how to do the spell so I can impress Lillian." He blushed wildly as he looked behind him and watched her staring out the window, still swinging her feet.

Harry now stooped to his eye-level and spoke softly so Lillian would not overhear. "Come to my office tonight at eight," he smiled vividly. "I'll give you written permission so nobody will think your walking about the castle causing any trouble." he winked.

"Seb!" Lillian yelled, now jumping off the desk. Harry looked up wide-eyed and Sebastian swung around startled, hoping she didn't overhear their conversation. "Potions! We're late!" She grabbed his hand and waved goodbye to Harry. They disappeared quickly from the classroom, Sebastian looking like he was on the verge of fainting, his face was beet red.

Harry was now left alone, chuckling. His laugh faded quickly as he remembered he had forgotten to give Sebastian's note. He ran up to his office and grabbed a piece of parchment and dipped his quill in some ink.

_ **I hereby give permission to Sebastian Prince to meet me in my office**_  
_** at 8 p.m friday night.**_

Harry managed to sign the bottom of the letter rather shakily and was holding it up to the light. It was the first time he had written a letter of permission and was thoroughly pleased. The least pleasant part was delivering it to him while he had Potions. He was making his way down the staircase to the dungeons and heard his name being called somewhere behind him.

"Potter! Potter!" A lady with spiky white hair and golden eyes was chasing after him huffing and puffing, stopped at the staircase.

Harry walked back up the steps and noticed Madam Hooch's tired face.

"Quidditch...referee...you...tomorrow..." Madam Hooch panted trying to regain composure.

"How long have you been running for?" Harry said, helping her up.

"Don't you worry Potter," now straightening her robes out, "will you be the referee in tomorrow's match boy?"

"Er-sure. Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Yes boy, fine. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are matching up tomorrow, no favouritism." She gave him a final look and spun away marching in the opposite direction.

"Well... that was weird..." Harry muttered under his breath, now making his way back towards the dungeons. He instantly felt the chills travel down his spine with every step he took. The stone walls had a romantic creepy, creepy feeling to them. He finally stopped at the massive oak door, held his breath and knocked only twice.

Almost immediately, the oak door swung swiftly revealing the slim, sour-looking face of Severus Snape. He eyed Harry up and down as if analyzing his every detail and the expression of his face softened slightly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your disruption in my class today Potter?" His eyebrows raised, his lips remained thin and still. Yet his eyes, were dancing in the green flames of the torches perched unto the stoned walls.

"I-uh...here." Harry handed him the letter, shakily. All the students who were tinkering with their potions in their cauldron, looked up perplexed at Harry's presence. Snape's thin fingers reached for the parchment and skimmed it rather quickly.

"Mr. Prince, your presence is required tonight in Mr Potter's office, understood?" he said silkily, placing emphasis on the last word. Sebastian raised his face away from his cauldron and nodded enthusiastically, looking in all directions frazzled. His potion now began to bubble intensely and overflowed from the cauldron. Everyone except Lillian laughed at his misfortune and he sighed deeply. "Clean it up after class." Snape demanded and the room fell silent. Sebastian nodded in understanding, now stirring his potion carefully as sweat was dripping from his temple.

"You still have a way with students don't you?" Harry said, feeling bad for the hardworking Sebastian.

"He possesses as much talent in Potions as that Longbottom child."

"Well he's doing exceptionally well in my classes." Harry gave him a reassuring wink and a smile fluttered on Sebastian's face.

"Have you come here to question my teaching abilities, Potter? If memory serves me correctly you've only been teaching for a couple of weeks." Snape's brows furrowed.

"He reminds me of you a bit. Same last name and all." Harry whispered, only audible to Snape. "You would think that-"

"Enough." Snape interrupted, breathing heavily. "See me in my quarters tonight, after your meeting with Mr. Prince." He now whispered.

A smile planted on Harry's lips, Snape remained still, eyeing the curl of Harry's mouth and slammed the oak door on his face.

"Well, that was pleasant..." Harry thought. He then heard a massive explosion emitting from the other side of the stone wall. Harry made his way back to his quarters, waiting for the nightfall and to see what Snape has in store for him.

Harry heard a soft knock on his office door. He swivelled out of his chair and noticed a tiny black-haired boy, his vision impaired by the stack of heavy books he was carrying.

"You're half an hour early Sebastian..." Harry said briskly, now carrying his books to the desk, they landed with a massive thud. "And what's with all these books?"

"My homework, sir." Sebastian panted, his eyes in wonder scanning his whole office.

"Here, sit." Harry pushed the chair towards him, he then sat on the edge of his desk. "Don't overwork too much there Sebastian, your brain is going to fry with all that information." He smiled however, Sebastian's face was all too serious.

"I love reading, sir. It's what I do on my spare time. I always prepare in advance for my classes." Sebastian said excitedly.

"You remind me of Hermione now..." Harry said jokingly.

"Who's Herminy?" Sebastian asked curiously, his brows furrowed.

"Hermione," Harry began, correcting him, "was the brightest witch of her age, spending her time reading while she was in Hogwarts much like you. She was my best friend and very brave. Her and another wizard named Ron helped me a lot when I was your age."

"Oh! You mean Ron Weasley?"

"Yes, Ron Weasley. You know of him?" Harry asked, slightly shocked.

"He was on a Chocolate Frog Card of mine, when I bought it on the train-"

"No Way!" Harry said, now jumping off the desk startling Sebastian. " I have to tell him! Sorry Sebastian...give me a second." Harry ran behind his desk, grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled rather quickly, a smile that looked like it was permanently etched. He opened his window and a tawny owl flew in. Harry rolled the parchment and tied it to him and he flew away into the darkness.

Harry composed himself and sat back down onto the desk, ruffling his hair. "Sorry about that...he always wanted to be on a Chocolate Card that's all."

"N-no...no problem." Sebastian answered nervously, fidgeting slightly in his chair.

"Right, getting back on track. You wanted to learn the Avis charm right?"

"Yes, sir!" Sebastian jumped out his chair and held out his wand.

"OK, well first off let's take it to the classroom. I have some valuables here that mean a lot to me so I don't want those destroyed." Harry said jokingly, leading the way to the empty classroom.

They stood in the middle of the class and Harry took out his wand. "Watch me."

Sebastian looked at him hungrily as Harry flicked his wand as if drawing out the wings of a bird. A dozen of white birds jetted out of his wand with a loud bang and they encircled him, fluttering their wings, caressing the air around them.

"Wow!" Sebastian exclaimed, now clapping.

"Make sure you get the motion right when you flick your wand. Pretend as if your drawing wings. Like this." Harry flicked his wrists. "You have to also say the proper incantation, loud and clear. AY-vis! Understood?"

Sebastian nodded understandingly and Harry stepped off to the side, watching his every move.

"Avis!" Sebastian yelled and a puff of white smoke protruded from his wand. He looked disappointed and hung his head low.

"It's okay Sebastian, keep trying," Harry had his hand on his shoulder and gave him a wide smile. "You flourished your wand too much, that's all. The rest was perfect. Keep your arm steady."

Sebastian took a big breath, kept his wand steady and flicked his wand gracefully. "Avis!" he yelled. One by one, the conjured birds were shooting from the tip of his wand. The white birds circling his head, flapping their wings and a look of triumph was carried by his smile.

"Beautiful Sebastian! Just brilliant!" Harry clapped wildly. " I knew you could do it! And on your second shot! Now that's something, you should be proud of yourself."

"I could show this to Lillian now?"

"If you'd like yes, keep practising. Remember to keep your arm steady." Harry beamed.

"Wow! Thank you, sir." Sebastian pocketed his wand and ran up to Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist from excitement. Harry looked stricken but patted his hair with a small smile on his lips. "I think I better be going now, I have a paper to write for Professor Snape." He ran back to Harry's desk and picked up his heavy load of books a new found energy coming over him as he skipped out of the classroom.

Harry watched him leave and kick the door closed behind him as his hands were full and heard voices from behind the door that Harry could make out."Oh hello Professor, have you come to speak to Harry Potter? He's inside if you need him."

And in burst through the classroom doors with an unreadable thin face and black hair curtaining his chiseled cheeks was Severus Snape. He walked up quickly as if he were being chased by someone behind him. Harry subconsciously lifted up his wand as if in battle. Snape knocked away Harry's wand and his thin, pale hands cupped his former student's face. Harry's eyes widened in shock as Snape's face twisted as if it were tormented. They stared into each other's eyes in silence until finally Snape had uttered the words...

"I...I can't take this anymore."

**_Thank you all for taking the time to read my stories. Your reviews make me very happy. You guys inspire me to keep writing :)_ _I'll be updating again soon._**


	10. The Connection

_**Woah cliffy! Sorry guys :P I just wanted to make this chapter a bit shorter. As always all rights belong to JK Rowling.**_

"I-uh-uh...I don't understand." Harry said, his heart pounding. He felt something from his throat drop to the pit of his stomach. Snape's warm, slender fingers were still cupping Harry's face, a look of pure shock settled into the boy's features.

"I...need...you." Snape's face twisted to what it seemed like being on the verge of tears. He stared into Harry's eyes, wanting to swim in their vast ocean.

Harry couldn't believe what was unfolding. His former teacher who hated him from the moment he saw him. The very same teacher who hated his father and lived in the memory of his mother. Snape's hold on Harry slackened and they stared at each other for a few more moments until Snape turned away. His steps quickened to the exit of the classroom door. Harry had no intention to leave him tormented and caught up to him and reached for his shaky hand.

Snape immediately spun around a look of blatant shock on his face, his eyes glossy and unfocused. Harry was pondering what he could do for this man, biting his lip, definitely frazzled. He acted on impulse, yanking him close to his body and wrapped his arms around his thin waist. Harry rested his head against his chest, his fingers intertwined in his hair. The hinted smell of earth and fumes reached his senses and automatically relaxed him. A sight that many years ago Harry would rather die than do.

Snape's hands remained at his sides, eyes still widened in shock.

"Everyone deserves to be loved." Harry said softly, cutting the silence. And in the same moment, both men had tears streaming down their cheeks. Snape finally reciprocated his hug, resting his chin upon his former student's head. He wiped away the tears he shed with his sleeve and they cradled each other for what felt like an eternity.

Suddenly, Snape let go of Harry's grip and grabbed him by the wrist, leading him to the seventh floor. A couple of students had crossed their paths on the way up the stairs and gave them curious looks, whispering to their colleagues. However, neither Snape nor Harry paid them any attention. They reached the massive door which appeared suddenly on the stone wall. Snape took a deep breath and turned the doorknob clockwise, leading Harry into the room of Requirement.

Harry was now worried. He didn't know why this man was leading him into this concealed room. However, he trusted him and followed him anyway, even though it seemed like he was being dragged. They walked quickly until they reached the massive brass mirror.

Snape ushered Harry slowly to the mirror, his grasp tightened on his shoulders with every step moved forward.

"Tell me Potter…what do you see?" Snape asked slowly, with a pained tone.

Harry stared into the mirror, expectantly to see his family and instead appeared the clouded version of a hooked-nosed man with a pale face and black eyes which were entrusted with all the warmth of a blazing fire. His black hair curtained his features perfectly as if silk was caressing his face. He was merely standing there with his arms folded, a half-smile painted on his lips. Harry's heart landed in the pit of his stomach with a thud as he cursed underneath his breath.

"What is it Potter?" Snape asked impatiently, Harry had half-forgotten his presence next to him.

"I-uh…I see my Mum and Dad and Sirius, like…like last time." Harry lied, his voice slightly shaking.

Severus spun Harry around and delved into his eyes, no doubt trying to read his mind as Harry was struggling away from him.

"Look at me!" Snape demanded. Harry immediately stopped struggling away from his grasp and looked up into his black, comforting eyes. "Why are you lying to me, Potter?" He asked slightly hurt, pushing away Harry slightly, yet his eye contact never ceasing.

"W-what do you see Professor?" Harry asked, now looking towards the Mirror of Erised once more.

"Don't change the subject; I will answer when you have given me yours." Snape said seriously, now looking away slightly tormented. They looked at each other for several moments until their eyes fell uncomfortably staring at the wooden floor.

"I see you…" They said in unison. They looked up at each other with a fearful look.

"I-I don't understand what's going on with me!" Harry shouted. "I don't know! I don't understand!" Harry's face twisted in anger, his fingers ripping out his hair.

Snape remained still, watching the tortured boy.

"I mean…you hated me all my life! You loved my Mum! I like girls!" Harry yelled, tears streaming down his face.

Snape's lip slightly curled up, noticed immediately by Harry.

"Why are you smiling?" Harry walked up to him pounding his fist into Snape's chest. "This isn't the time to make fun of me! You-you-you love my Mum…you can't…"

Snape took control of Harry's wrists which were uncontrollably swinging. "Can't what?" Snape asked silkily.

"My Dad…" Harry began, panting as if he were walking for miles in a desert. "You yourself said I'm just like him…"

"I lied." Snape said simply. "I told you what you wanted to hear-"

"That's not what I wanted to hear! I didn't want to be called useless!"

"You are no such thing. You have your mother's qualities in nature. Why would I admit that to you when I have a reputation to keep and a job to fulfill?" Snape said impatiently.

"It doesn't change the fact that you love my Mum. Why do you see me in the mirror?" Harry demanded in a harsh tone.

"I do not know myself as you do not know for yourself why you see me." Snape's eyebrows rose.

"Please…Professor…I need to be…alone." Harry's head hung low as he wiped away the streaming tears with his sleeve.

"I told you Potter…things changed." Snape said as Harry was walking towards his exit. "I saw you last time in the mirror as well…"

Harry spun around. "You what?"

"Are you incapable of hearing Potter? I said that you were in the Mirror of Erised the last time I was here." Snape reluctantly said. "I have come here every night since then to make sure I was not delusional. That's why I burst in so suddenly into your classroom; I couldn't simply bare this torture of you haunting my mind anymore. I needed to see you."

"So what does this mean?" Harry asked worriedly.

"It means…" Snape began taking a deep breath, "that there is a connection between us. One that we have not known about since the day you started teaching at Hogwarts. Now that we are fully aware, we may proceed in any way. You may ignore me for the rest of your time spent here or we may remain on social terms which can lead to the unknown."

Harry stood still, his mind had traveled miles per minute until finally the words seemed to just naturally come out of his mouth on its own. "I care about you. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast Professor Snape."

"Goodnight Mr. Potter." An incomprehensible expression was carved into Snape's face as Harry left the Room of Requirement. After minutes of staring at the door blankly, Professor Snape left for his quarters to prepare for his lessons in the morning. Always unsure of what life has in store for him and planning to make sure that these displayed emotions would never disturb him again. For once, Snape thought himself as weak…Potter would easily forget about him by tomorrow.

**_Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I actually intended it to be a hot and steamy chapter but decided against it since it's rated T so I wanted to keep a slight innocence of the characters and build up this "relationship" a bit slower. However, if you want a hot and steamy version of this chapter I could write it up for you all. But as for the continuation, I'll be updating soon :) Thank you so much for your reviews! Keep em coming, they make me so happy! You're all awesome!_**


	11. A Gift

**_Hi guys! Sorry about the little delay! I started school this week so hopefully, I won't get distracted too much. As always, rights belong to JK Rowling._**

Harry had made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast, trying to blend into the crowd before taking his seat at the staff table. He was receiving many curious looks by some students, but he was well used to it by now. Harry peered over the tables of students who were seated together. There were a mix of Gryffindors and Slytherins laughing amongst each other. A huddle of Ravenclaws deeply immersed in their readings, taking a bite out of their toast. Even a few of the staff members like Hagrid were seated next to some Hufflepuff students; no doubt he would be taking more than half of the bench. This was a change Harry always wished to see. There was rarely any lack of respect towards each other's houses except for a small majority of trouble-makers that any school should ever be without. Harry decided to take his breakfast and sit amongst some students that he taught, realizing he felt like a fool half-way, yet it was too late to turnback.

He sat next to a Fifth Year blonde Ravenclaw boy with piercing blue eyes. The young student recognized his intention immediately and shoved his books aside, giving Harry enough room to eat.

"P-professor! Please!" The pale boy said, the pinkness now exposed on his cheeks.

Harry clumsily sat down, knocking over his glass of pumpkin juice.

"You would think the person who defeated Voldemort would be a little more graceful." A silky voice said from behind him.

Harry spun around to see where that comment had come from, but it was all too easy to tell with a voice like that, that Professor Snape had made his appearance. He quickly glanced at Harry before making his way to the staff table, to take a seat next to the Headmistress.

"It's the first time I ever heard you call him by name!" Harry yelled out, not knowing if Snape had heard him or if he was blatantly ignoring him since he made no unusual movement. Harry embarrassedly spun back around and looked at the Ravenclaw student.

"Hasn't changed much has he David?" Harry said, now buttering a piece of toast. He had an odd feeling that someone was gazing at him from afar but decided to continue on unknowingly.

David fidgeted, slightly uncomfortable. He submerged his nose into his books but peered out of the corner of his eye to speak to his teacher. "You can say he has actually."

Harry took a big bite of his piece of toast, eager of what he has to say.

"He's been talking about you, in class." David started, "he always has actually, from what I've heard from my brother Anthony back in your years. But…it's different now."

Harry dropped the piece of toast from his hand with widened eyes. "W-what do you mean different?"

David shrouded in pink, wishing Harry never sat next to him. "Well…" he said nervously, "he probably picks on you even more now. And not in the way you think. I can't explain it sir-"

"Uh-it's fine though. Thanks David, I'll see you in class on Monday." Harry clumsily made his way back to the Staff Table, patting Hagrid's shoulder reassuringly on the way there. He walked up to Madam Hooch who seemed to be enjoying her morning tea and simply said, "I'm ready."

"Good spirits!" Now, now…come with me, we have some preparations to do." Madam Hooch excitedly lifted off her seat, causing a slight smile from the Headmistress and settled her tea back onto the table. Harry followed of her out of the Great Hall and took a final glance at Professor Snape who was giving him a curious look.

They headed to the Training Grounds Tower where her office was; Madam Hooch was huffing and puffing up the stairs. Harry kept an eye on her, making sure she wasn't caught off balance and they finally reached her office door. She turned the knob and inside was an extraordinary amount of relics that any Quidditch player or fan would be jealous of. Portraits, broomsticks, trophies and Quaffles were shelved onto the walls; a massive smile appeared on Harry's face. He forgot what it felt like to play a real Quidditch game; it's probably been years even though Ron, Ginny, Bill and sometimes reluctantly Hermione would scrimmage in the Weasley's backyard as Mrs. Weasley and George watched from afar.

Madam Hooch took out her wand and waved it soundlessly, a trunk appeared before the both of them. She stooped over and unlocked it revealing the Bludgers, Quaffle and Golden Snitch which were secured safely into their spots.

"As a referee you must verify that all balls are adept to be used in the game, take a good look at each of them and always be careful with the Bludgers." She winked at Harry as he leaned forward and headed straight for the Golden Snitch. He took it out of the casing and held it straight in his hand. The wings burst out but it did not fly away, it remained perfectly still as Harry now took it with his thumb and forefinger to further inspect it.

"I remember when you first caught that…in your mouth." Madam Hooch smiled. "Quite an odd display if I do say so myself."

Harry smiled back, never looking away from the Snitch. "I miss flying." He simply said.

"You're welcome anytime you'd like, I'm getting old if you cannot tell. I'm denying it though." A weak smile appeared on her lips as she further inspected the struggling Bludgers with her wand. Harry did not know what to say or if he should even console this woman. Instead, he put the Snitch back into its casing.

"Want to go a round before the match?" Harry excitedly said.

She looked up at him and closed the trunk. She quickly got up as if she had a new pep in her step and grabbed a broomstick that was shelved on the wall.

"Did you bring your broom?"

"I lost mine…" Harry bleakly said, now remembering the night that he had lost Hedwig as well. He never had the time to go looking for it or to buy another one for that matter.

She wordlessly walked up to a locked cupboard and it unlocked instantly from her touch. Inside laid a pristine version of a Firebolt as if it had never been used before and polished every day. She carefully took it out as if it were a precious baby and handed it to him with a loving smile.

"My gift to you." She simply said, her golden hawk eyes gleaming.

Harry looked blankly up at her, in complete shock. His lips parted slightly as if he were about to say something.

"Go on now! I wouldn't be able to use this thing anyway if you hadn't gotten rid of Voldemort. Call it a token of a teacher's appreciation. It's the least I could do."

"I-I can't" Harry said, eyes still widened in shock.

"Yes you can! Take it for a spin now and then, free yourself from everything. That's what I used to do when I was young. Now let's get going before the Quiddtich match begins."

They quickly headed to the Quidditch pitch, the trunk in hand. They lay the trunk on the grass and Madam Hooch took a deep breath and looked afar, her broomstick in hand and her goggles on.

"Ah! It seems your fans found out about your refereeing match today Potter!"

Harry gazed up and saw some students from his classes cheering from the crowd, waving at him from above. Harry's cheeks were tinged with pink; he quickly waved back and hopped onto the Firebolt. The students erupted in jeers and Harry had now muffled their sound with the complete freedom of flying. He zigzagged through the air as Madam Hooch followed suit bringing the Snitch with her. She let it go from the palm of her hand and the Snitch shot upwards, now out of eye sight. They smiled at each other and flew in opposite directions in search of the Snitch. Harry took the opportunity to fly over the student's heads and they erupted in laughter as other students were trickling into the stands. Harry went the opposite way where the staff were usually seated during Quidditch games and noticed two figures from the distance. He sped up closer to them and noticed Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape sitting next to each other side by side. Professor McGonagall had a wide smile on her face but Harry could not help but to look at Professor Snape.

_What was he doing here_, Harry thought to himself. He had been too focused on Snape that he singed part of the tower with his broomstick. Snape gave a fleeting look of concern and his predisposition dropped as he noticed he was seated next to McGonagall.

"Careful there, Potter!" Madam Hooch yelled out from a distance.

Harry was now focused on finding the Snitch, trying to get Snape off his mind. He shot upwards and noticed a twinkle of gold that whizzed by him and followed it immediately. Madam Hooch caught on to his intention and followed him, her eyes locked on the little golden ball. They were neck and neck and slightly bumping into each other from their shoulders. Their hands were outstretched, Harry looked over and noticed that Madam Hooch looked intensely ahead and decided he should not take this as lightly as he thought they would. The Golden Snitch lowered itself to the Staff benches and Harry pointed his broomstick downward reaching as far as he could as Madam Hooch stopped, afraid of running into the teachers. Harry kept one hand on the Firebolt and jumped off, catching the Snitch in his other free hand. He landed a row ahead of the teachers, and plopped onto the bench, slightly frazzled. Professors McGonagall and Snape spun around as Harry held tightly onto the Snitch with a weak smile. Madam Hooch lowered herself to the ground and the students who were watching erupted in a volcanic cheer, flailing their hands.

"Still got your old moves, Potter! Just like I remember!" Professor McGonagall clapped wildly, nudging Snape by the shoulder. Snape had a slight smirk plastered onto his face as if he had been forced to do so. Harry jumped down one row and smiled, then took Snape's hand. It had been just as warm as Harry last felt, as if all the blood had rushed into his fingertips and provided comfort. Snape looked up at Harry, confused. Harry took the Golden Snitch, looked at it one final time and placed it into Snape's palm. Harry knew all too well that Snape was trying to hide his facial expression in his company. His face remained expressionless, yet his lips parted as if the words were silently coming out.

"I'll go get another one. You can keep this one." Harry softly said.

McGonagall laughed as if he had been joking because of their House rivalry. Harry grabbed his Firebolt and jetted towards the grounds ready for the match, leaving Professor Snape looking stricken. He met up with Madam Hooch and they shook hands.

"You're going to give an old lady a heart-attack." Madam Hooch jokingly said.

"Sorry Professor." Harry rubbed the back of his head apologetically. "By the way," he continued, "we're going to need a new Golden Snitch."

Madam Hooch reached inside her trunk and showed him a secret compartment. "I always come prepared." She smiled vividly.

Harry smiled and looked back up at Professor Snape, still unmoving. He could make out however, that his fist was still clenching on to the Golden Snitch that Harry had just caught for him.

**_I hope you all liked this chapter!_ _Next chapter is the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I would appreciate if you could leave a review for me guys! It really helps me out when I write and you readers give some awesome comments! Thanks A lot! Update coming soon :)_**


	12. Visitors

**_Another chapter for you wonderful readers! I'll keep em coming! All rights belong to Jo Rowling._**

The rest of the staff and students had taken their seats on the stands. Harry was looking up into the distance standing next to Madam Hooch, as if he were the one about to play a match. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw scarves were being twirled around, cheering for their House. Madam Hooch looked over at Harry with a weak smile and ushered him towards her.

"You remember the rules Potter; keep your eye on everything. I'll be watching with the staff today. Make sure the game is clean and remind the students of that as well. Goodluck!" She scurried off to the staff seats and as soon as she walked off the pitch, the Quidditch players jumped onto their brooms into formation.

Harry was slightly nervous standing on the ground and looking directly up at flying students. They looked eager to begin the match, the hunger for victory on their mind. The seekers eyed each other intensely and then back down at Harry, awaiting the Golden Snitch, hopefully keeping track of its every move.

"Er-I want a nice clean game from all of you!" Harry tried to mimic what Madam Hooch always used to say. All the players nodded in understanding, hovering over Harry's head. Harry bent over and opened the trunk and reached into the secret compartment and grabbed hold of the Golden Snitch, releasing hold of it first. The Seekers necks were turning into the direction it was headed in, keeping a close eye on it. Next, the struggling Bludgers were aching to be free from their strapped confinements and Harry let them roam freely, almost grazing a Gryffindor Beater on the shoulder. He then held onto the Quaffle, juggling it slightly between his hands and looking up to the Quidditch players. "Goodluck!" he shouted and threw the Quaffle up into the air, signalling the beginning of the game.

Ravenclaw grabbed hold of the Quaffle first and sped in the direction of the Gryffindor Keeper as Harry jumped onto his broom, keeping his eyes focused on each of the players, and holding on to the whistle Madam Hooch provided him with. Harry whizzed by some Chasers, wishing now that he could be a part of the team. He turned his head and noticed a Ravenclaw Beater grabbing the opposing teams Chaser by their robes and blew his whistle. A bunch of boos and cheers could be heard erupting from the crowd and the game continued on.

Ravenclaw had scored five times, whilst Gryffindor had scored only once. However, the Seekers seemed to be extremely occupied by the fact that they caught glimpse of the Snitch. They rushed in between the stands and zigzagged through the metal holdings, avoiding a collision. Harry followed them, trying to keep an eye on all the action and calling another point to Ravenclaw as the Quaffle went through the Keeper. He past the staff benches and caught a glimpse of Snape, who didn't look entertained by the match and instead focused on Harry, with an intense gaze. He threw Harry off guard as a Chaser knocked into him causing some Ravenclaws to boo as they dropped the Quaffle.

"S-sorry…" Harry said apologetically.

Making sure that Snape wouldn't distract him from his job, he sped the opposite way towards the Beaters who were swinging their bats and successfully hitting the Gryffindor Chasers who were headed near the Keeper. Ravenclaw retaliated quickly, the Keeper saved the Quaffle and passed it to a Chaser who was ducking underneath a Bludger and headed towards the Gryffindor Keeper. The Gryffindor Keeper was knocked with an incoming Bludger and disoriented which allowed Ravenclaw to score once more.

The Seekers were in a racing match again, speeding towards the Snitch once more. They flew over the staff benches as Harry tried to avoid Snape's gaze and flew around it, watching them from afar instead. Harry hovered around the air for a while before he caught a glimpse of a Gryffindor Chaser grab the Ravenclaw Beater's broomstick and tried to pull him backwards. Harry blew the whistle and before he knew it, he got hit in the head with a rogue Bludger which knocked him off his broomstick and onto the grassy pitch. Harry felt too weak to open his eyes but heard muffled sounds and crying from the students. He felt someone with warm, thin fingers turn him over and delicately raced his fingers over his forehead and pushing his hair back carefully. A figure stooped over low, talking to him as if in a normal conversation, simply waiting for an answer. Harry could not hear what this person was saying and instead felt shrouded in darkness. He felt a cold shiver travel down his body as if someone had just whispered into his ear and Harry remembered no more.

Harry opened his eyes and could see nothing more than a blurry vision of the ceiling in front of him. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly, touching his face and realized he didn't have his glasses on. His glasses were shoved into his open hand by a blurred person and Harry could only make out their ginger hair.

"You had a nasty fall there, mate! We were worried sick about you!" The ginger haired person said with a slight tone of excitement, now sitting on Harry's bed.

Harry quickly put on his glasses and noticed that Ron and Hermione were sitting on his bed, holding hands. They're worried looks diminished with a slight smile.

"Ron! Hermione! What are you guys doing here?" Harry said groggily, rubbing his head.

"You would've thought he'd miss us. Instead he's asking us what we're doing here." Ron said, now looking at Hermione, slightly disappointed.

"Oh Ron! He doesn't quite know what happened to him obviously." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Harry looked at the both of them with a wide smile and reached over and hugged them both. "Of course I missed you guys."

"Well the reason I came here was to show you my Chocolate Frog card, that's all." Ron said slyly, pulling the card out his pocket and waving it in front of Harry's face.

"No…the reason we came here is to make sure Harry is okay…" Hermione said, slightly annoyed, yet a sudden smirk appeared on her lips as soon as Ron starting waving the card around.

"It took me one hundred and twelve Chocolate Frogs to find myself in it," Ron started, "Oh! I also found another one, here you go buddy!" Ron took out another card from his pocket and dropped it on Harry and he saw himself smiling back. "Bit creepy isn't it?" Ron said jokingly, holding up the card and twisting it into the light. Harry couldn't help but smile; he knew how much this meant for him.

"Anyways…" Hermione said, now rolling her eyes, "how are you feeling Harry?"

"Yeah!" Ron mimicked, "how're you feeling?"

"Don't know actually…I guess I'm fine, I've been through worse." Harry said, now moving every part of his body making sure all his limbs were mobile.

"We couldn't believe that Professor Snape was still alive…you couldn't bother to tell us that in your last letter, or in any letter for that matter?" Hermione said, slightly shocked.

Harry's mouth fell open, it's true, he thought, he did forget to tell his best friends about Snape.

"I-uh-uh, I forgot I guess, sorry…" Harry lowered his head. "Wait!" H-how do you guys know about that though…" Harry said, now racking his brain.

"Well," Hermione began, "Professor McGonagall sent us a letter that you had a slight injury while refereeing a Quidditch match and told us that Snape saved you from the fall. She said we should come see you, to liven your spirits of the sort if you weren't feeling too good. When we got here, Snape had just left the Hospital Wing. We were both shocked to see him and I think Ron turned as pale as a ghost-"

"I thought he was a ghost!" Ron interrupted. "I was half-tempted to touch him but then I remembered if I do, I might get a lifetime of greasy hair."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, slapping him softly on his shoulder. "He saved Harry's life! More than once!" She added.

"It didn't stop him from being a greasy git for all those years though." Ron said his eyes shifted to the side, avoiding Hermione's eye contact.

Harry was slightly perplexed. "He was in here, you mean?"

"Yes," Hermione simply said with a slightly saddened expression. "He was being slightly odd though, if I do say so myself."

"W-What do you mean?" Harry asked nervously, fidgeting slightly in the bed sheets.

"He just stared at us." Ron began, "No rude remarks or a how are you doing? I was thought to be dead this whole time but ta-da I'm alive now!"

"We heard him arguing with Poppy and he looked slightly upset when he closed the door behind him, that's when he saw us and just walked by." Hermione said, ignoring Ron's comment.

"Oh…" Harry said, burying his head in his hands.

"He was probably regretful that he had to save your life." Ron said menacingly.

"You know what Ron…" Hermione started.

"Uh-oh!" Ron said. His cheeks had turned as red as his hair.

"No Ron, it's not like that…don't worry." Harry gave Ron a reassuring smile.

"Wait, so what…you guys are best buds now?" Ron said, slightly jealous.

"No, it's just common sense that Snape is not the bad guy we thought he was when we were kids." Harry said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Right, you're right." Ron smiled. "I guess he kind of did redeem himself and all…he's not so bad."

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione gripped his hand tighter.

"He still has greasy hair though…" Ron mumbled. 'You can't really…fix that…unless you use…shampoo." A wicked smile appeared on his face, hoping Hermione didn't hear. She then retaliated by just gazing at him intensely.

"It's not so greasy…" Harry said, half-smiling.

Ron and Hermione both looked at him as if he had a permanent residence at the loony bin.

"I mean…" Harry had spoken without thinking, lost in his thoughts. Remembering hugging Snape and how his fingers were intertwined in his hair. The smell of earth and fumes of his clothes, the very same moment were Snape hugged him back and felt the warmth of his body.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed. "That Bludger did some nasty work to your brain!"

Harry grabbed the sheets and pulled it closer to him over his mouth so he would no longer talk out of line especially in the presence of his best friends.

Hermione felt the awkwardness in the room and changed the subject. "I miss this place, the books and reading and homework." She sighed happily.

"You read at home anyway and I can give you homework if you'd like." Ron's eyebrows furrowed, nudging her.

"Ew Ron, no. You're such a pig." Hermione said, slightly disgusted.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and looked at Harry who was laughing wildly.

"How's everyone by the way?" Harry asked kindly.

"Well Dad's good, working with Perce at the Ministry…Ginny's playing for the Harpies as you know already. Mum's good, cooking us food…"

"That's not all your mother does Ronald." Hermione interrupted.

"It's what I look forward to." Ron said happily. "Anyways," Ron continued, "And George, is well…George. I'm still helping him at the joke shop so you should come visit me sometimes Harry."

"Yeah! Of course I will" Harry said excitedly.

"Well…I have to get to work actually." Hermione said looking at her watch. "Kingsley has this assignment for me that has to get done by tomorrow morning and you know me…" She smiled.

"Yeah…" Harry smiled back at her. "It's okay, I'll be fine. I'm serious." He said, looking at her worried expression.

Hermione hugged Harry goodbye and kissed Ron passionately as if it had been their first kiss and Ron was almost knocked off the bed, his eyes widened in shock.

"I love you Hermione!" Ron called out and she blew him a kiss before she left.

Harry could only manage to say, "Wow!"

"I know right…" Ron started, "It's hard for her to get her hands off of me."

Harry looked out of the window at the night sky wondering where his life would lead him.

"I'm sorry about Ginny by the way; she really liked you though…" Ron said glumly.

Harry looked back up at him, slightly confused. "Oh-oh, right that…yeah I'm great. She's like a sister to me. It was the right decision."

Ron stood up from his bed and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You'll find love too Harry."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He could never imagine Ron Weasley talking to him about this. Ron had a perplexed look on his face like he had said something wrong.

"I'm fine Ron, seriously. Go on, I know you want to catch up to Hermione." Harry looked up at him and he smiled intensely as if he had read his mind.

"Thanks mate! Feel better; I'll see you around buddy!" He waved goodbye to Harry and he could hear him running down the hallway.

Poppy had made her appearance as soon as Ron shut the door. She was holding a potion in her hand and she had a caring smile.

"You have to take this to feel better Mr. Potter, Professor Snape had recommended this exact brew for your well-being and fast recovery." She handed over the potion and he drank it quickly with a smile. It had a sweet taste to it, much better than what Skele-Gro had tasted like. "He was arguing with me over this, but I guess he was right. This has a better effect on you. But don't tell him I told you this." She winked.

"Thank you Poppy." Harry replied, handing her back the empty vial.

She smiled and headed towards the door. "Oh! I'm guessing he's back for you already." She quickly scurried away to the other room as Professor Snape had gently turned the doorknob, afraid he would awaken Harry.

**_I hope you all enjoyed that. You guys seriously leave some amazing comments that make me smile. Thank you to all of you :) You all give me the motivation to keep writing! Next chapter coming soon._**


	13. The Hospital Wing

_**Wow! Sorry for the delay guys...school has been in the way quite a bit. Hopefully, I'll be keeping up. I just wanted to take a bit of your time to thank everyone who's been reading and commenting on my stories. Your kind words are extremely appreciated and they keep me writing. As always, rights belong to JK Rowling.  
**_

Severus Snape silently shut the door behind him, his eyes never leaving Harry, yet completely aware of his surroundings.

"Poppy, a moment please." Snape demanded, quite calmly.

She had already made her way in the other room with an annoyed look that flickered for a slight moment before she disappeared into the shadows.

Snape walked towards Harry's bed, his slender fingers tracing the bed sheets along the seam before he made his way onto the leather sofa. Harry watched him silently as he glided seamlessly onto the seat. They stared at each other intensely, a glimmer in Snape's black eyes pierced Harry's soul. It felt as if time had slowed down and he felt paralyzed in the moment. Finally, Snape had spoken:

"I'm guessing the potion is working quite well?" Snape's eyebrow arched.

Harry took a moment's thought to give any excuse that a part of his body was hurting, yet no such luck.

"Yes…I'm fine, thank you…"

Snape analyzed his features, with a concerned look.

"You look tired." He quickly said. "Which is quite a surprise to say since you've been sleeping for two whole days."

Harry leapt off the bed and almost instantly, Snape shot up from his seat and rose up his hand pushing Harry's chest back onto bed. Harry eyed him, his mouth open and eyes widened and his body matched the movements of his hand. He surrendered to Snape's touch and sunk back into bed, Snape's warm hand lingered for a split second too long.

"My classes!" Harry exclaimed, a pleading look on his face.

"It's been taken care of." Snape said calmly as he sat back down and positioned himself more comfortably on the chair with his legs crossed.

"How?" Harry demanded quite demonically. His unruly hair was pointing out from every side.

Snape remained quite emotionless. "As a student lying in this bed, you would worry about your silly broomstick. Now that you've grown up significantly, it's quite endearing to hear that you care about your studies." He said quite sarcastically.

Harry looked at him slightly annoyed. "Professor McGonagall asked you to take over for me, didn't she?"

Snape rested his chin on his hand and gave a slight smirk. "Almost immediately. I believe I am as you say it…quite knowledgeable on this subject."

"I can't believe this…" Harry muttered under his breath. "W-wait…" Harry continued, "Am I sacked?"

Snape folded his arms and looked outside the window. "No." He quickly said, his mood changing significantly.

"Oh…" Harry sighed with great relief.

"You may resume your post tomorrow if you feel adequate enough."

"I feel good enough to teach." Harry said seriously, catching a glimpse of Snape's slight twitch.

He looked at Harry for a brief moment. "Very well then," he said as he rose up from his leather sofa, "I'm no longer needed."

He passed by Harry's bed and stopped at the table which was flooded with Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. He picked one up with a twisted look on his face and set it back down and was heading to the door.

Harry was half out of bed and instinctively reached out for Snape's hand. This moment had seemed oddly familiar to the both of them.

"Wait…" Harry quietly said, making sure Poppy was not able to hear if she was near, "stay."

Snape's grip slackened as if he were about to run out of the Hospital Wing. He stood paralyzed, facing the door, away from Harry. After a still moment, he turned around and to Harry's surprise he sat on the edge of his bed.

Harry watched him as his robes fitted the sides of the bed, forming to their shape. He sat facing the door, avoiding eye contact from Harry. Harry reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a Chocolate Frog and leaned over.

"Here, eat this…you look tired." Harry said as he dropped the Chocolate Frog on Snape's lap.

Snape now eyed it, unsure if he should open it, wondering if it may even be poisoned.

"Come on Professor…it's not poisoned or anything." Harry said with a slight tone of impatience.

Snape half-turned his face in his direction and Harry could finally see all the lines on the man's face. He had bags hanging underneath his eyes, which had now lost the brilliance that it had recently shown. His skin looked sallow and his thin lips were slightly discoloured.

"Are you okay?" Harry sprang up from his bed, tearing off his sheets and sat on his knees, eyeing Snape.

"Of course…" Snape said with a slight drawl, "never better."

Harry noticed his hint of sarcasm but did not pursue much more on the subject. He watched him fiddle with the Chocolate Frog until he opened it and quickly grabbed it before it hopped away. He held it into the light with a slight smirk and shoved it into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten for days.

"Who'd you get?" Harry said excitedly, trying to peer over his shoulder.

Snape's expression immediately intensified. His face looked tormented as if he had lived a hundred years of sorrow. He held up the card and Harry saw his own reflection smiling back at it.

"Well…" Harry sighed, "at least I'll be with you everywhere." Harry now got off his knees and walked around the Hospital Wing shaking off his legs; it felt good to walk again, like he hadn't done it for years.

"You shouldn't be walking around. You need to get back in bed…you don't have enough-"

Harry was now jumping up and down and stopped abruptly. "Enough what?"

"Never mind, Potter. Do as you wish." Snape said, now closing his eyes.

Harry went over to his nightstand and grabbed a handful of Bertie Botts, eating them one at a time. Harry offered some to Snape and he shook his head.

"More bogey flavoured ones for me then." He sighed and stuffed one in his mouth and his face twisted in disgust.

"You seem perfectly capable to be prancing around," Snape said slowly, "I think I'll be leaving."

"Do you really want to leave?" Harry asked him seriously, now setting the candy on the table and walking towards him.

Snape looked up, eyeing Harry's features for several moments.

"I don't have as much vitality as you do." Snape finally answered.

"If you're tired, then sleep here." Harry now sat back down next to Snape.

Snape's eyebrows furrowed. "Did that Bludger knock whatever intelligence was in there?" He said slightly angry. He stood up abruptly and straightened his robes. He paced to the doors and Harry thought he was about to leave. Yet he simply turned the corner and came back after a couple of long minutes with Poppy tagging along behind him.

"Here you go Potter, last potion for you tonight." She said with a smile, handing him over a red vial. He grabbed it quickly and sniffed it, definitely not a pleasant one. He looked at Professor Snape as he took a gulp and Snape's features softened. Yet, Harry's twisted in disgust, wanting to spray out the bad-tasting medicine.

"He's been here almost the whole day you know, for both days. I reckon you owe him an air of gratitude for what he's done for you." She quickly grabbed the vial and looked behind her; Severus Snape had the facial expression that Harry remembered the most, hatred. She slightly jumped and bid them a goodnight while scurrying off to the other room.

"Is that why you're tired? It's because you've been here all day?" Harry asked sympathetically.

Snape's emotions were unmoving, the harsh lines were deep and a crease appeared on his forehead. He walked to the window staring at the clouded moonlight, ignoring his questions.

Harry got out of bed once more and followed him to the window; his face was beautifully illuminated by the moon. His angered expression diminished as the stars burst an abundance of light into his black eyes, they produced warmth that could not only heat a room, but a heart.

"Don't get hurt again, you understand Potter?" Snape said as he looked out into the darkness, his thin lips barely moving.

Harry simply nodded in understanding, not knowing if Snape saw or not.

"Your friends…do they come see you often?" Snape asked his voice as soft as a whisper.

"It's strange having lived with them and spending all that time with them. Now, we barely see each other, I can see Ron whenever I'd like to though..."

"I see." Snape said understandingly.

"Why didn't you say anything to them? I'm just curious." Harry said while scratching his head.

"I didn't feel the need to; they are not how you call it…my friends. They were past students of mine. I acknowledged their presence as they gawked at me from a distance." Snape said as his lip curled.

"Thank you…by the way." Harry said softly.

Snape finally turned his head towards Harry's direction and stared at him for a few moments, the room became eerily silent as the two men stared at each other. Harry's hands moved and rested on the window pane. Snape's hands twitched lightly as if were dying to reach out for his.

As something outside of the window caught Harry's gaze, Snape could no longer remain tormented. He grabbed Harry by the arm and swung him around. He subtly checked his surroundings from the corner of his eye as to make sure Poppy was not lurking in the corner.

"Uh…sir." Harry said nervously, feeling slightly uncomfortable with Snape tightly gripping him.

"Don't move." Snape said slowly, staring at Harry's lips.

Harry felt like a million things were running through his mind and his lips were moving soundlessly.

"Don't say a word." Snape said even more carefully inching closer to Harry's face, watching his lips tremble. He took Harry's chin with his thumb and index finger, cooling his slightly flushed face. Harry did nothing but stand obedient to him.

"Kiss me."

And to Snape's surprise Harry had uttered the words. He seemed quite frazzled and unconscious of his surroundings. Snape's lips inched even closer to Harry's and the latter's slightly parted. Snape looked at Harry in the eyes, which were closing slowly.

"You don't mean it." Snape said disgustingly and he pushed Harry off instantaneously and sped to the door.

Harry's eyes widened as if he had awoken from a fearful dream and stared at the back of Snape's head wondrously.

"Unfortunately, I do." Harry jetted towards the door and grabbed Snape's face with both hands and their lips touched with an electric jolt. Harry's lips seemed as if they were hungry for his, as if his soul was latching onto Snape's connected by their lips. Snape stood stricken, eyes widened and Harry had seemed like he had finally reached solace. The perfect moment had struck between these two distressed men. This was a moment that would have never occurred years ago, not even a few weeks ago. This was a comfort that either of the two of them ever felt before and their lips parted, panting heavily in the moment. Snape was now rummaging in his pocket, his eyes never leaving Harry's, his face remaining expressionless and he pulled out the Golden Snitch that Harry had caught for him two days prior, it's wings flapping violently in the air as if it were begging to be let out of his grasp. All Harry could do in this moment was smile.

**_Thanks for reading! Hopefully the next chapter won't be too far along. :)_**


	14. The ThirdYear Catastrophe

_**Hey guys! it's been a while! I'm sorry for the really long delay...but you know school and everything...but don't think I've given up on this story! I love it too much :) I hope you guys will enjoy it too!**_

Severus and Harry slowly pulled their bodies away from each other, Snape's eyes filled with shock and Harry became utterly dazed at the present occurrences, yet they were still grasping each other's arms.

"Um…Professors?"

Snape immediately flung himself off Harry and roughly grabbed hold of Harry's arm as if inspecting it for bruises. Harry took a step back and noticed that the slim, black haired boy from his first year's class was standing by the Hospital Wing door with a box of chocolate frogs.

"Er-Hello there Sebastian," Harry said timidly, his cheeks brightening into a red that could be found only on a tomato, "Professor Snape was just further inspecting my arm for any damage. How's it looking Professor?" Harry quickly added.

Sebastian gave an odd look and looked at both his teachers, his brow furrowing.

"It seems," Snape began, regaining his calm composure, "that you are in perfect condition to continue your lessons Potter." Snape concluded, briskly letting Harry's arm drop as if he was extremely repulsed by it.

"Well that's great! We've really missed you Professor, here I brought you some chocolate frogs!" He scurried to Harry's nightstand and noticed that Snape was grimacing. "No offense to you Professor Snape, by the way…"

"Well, that's very nice of you Sebastian," Harry said with a wide smile, "I just finished the ones I've received since I've been here so I'll be sure to eat them."

Snape seemed to be completely annoyed by the conversation, "I'll be going to my quarters then," he said as he quickly strided towards the door, "Goodnight Potter." He gave one last glance at Harry, a look that Harry could not read but Snape had shut the door behind him, not giving enough time for Harry to decipher him.

"Well, thanks for bringing me some chocolates Sebastian, I think I'll go sleep in my office tonight, there's no use for me staying here anymore." Harry said nonchalantly as he was picking up all the gifts he had received during his stay.

"Um sir, I was actually meaning to talk to you about something…" Sebastian said, twiddling his fingers.

Harry stopped in his tracks and looked up at his student, thinking he had been caught." Yes?" Harry asked nervously.

"I received a letter from my father this morning when I was telling him about my classes, I had mentioned something about Professor Snape…" Harry raised his head and looked at him curiously…he knew where this was going…"He says that he didn't know that Professor Snape was still alive and that I'm…that I'm... related to him…" Sebastian looked up, wide-eyed.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "how come you haven't spoken to him about it then?"

"Uh- Professor Snape is not someone you can really be comfortable with…not that he's a bad person…I-I just thought I'd talk to you about this since you and him have been getting along quite well nowadays…" Harry snickered under his breath, _I guess everyone sees it now_, he thought.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Harry asked curiously.

"No…not even Lilian…I've just found out this morning…and I don't want others to know…not even Professor Snape…" Sebastian added sadly.

"And why is that? I'm sure he'd love to know." Harry said, half lying. He couldn't imagine Snape enjoying that type of news, that he has had a long lost relative and now they know that he is still alive.

"Doubt it." Sebastian said glumly. "I think the last thing on his mind, is to find out he has a relative…and it's a student of his."

"Well…" Harry began, inching closer to Sebastian, "maybe because you're related he'll treat you better than anyone else…just saying." Harry nudged him and gave him a slight wink.

Sebastian smiled weakly, "Is it alright if it's between me and you for now?"

Harry didn't know if he could keep his promise or not, but he could sure try. "Of course, now it's getting late…I don't want you to be caught walking around the corridors at this time of night especially with Peeves roaming around, goodnight Sebastian." Harry led him towards the door and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Goodnight Professor, see you in the morning!" Sebastian said more happily as he scurried off into the darkness.

Harry lingered in the Hospital Wing, carrying his candy and chocolates and headed towards the paned window. He peered out into the darkness and couldn't keep his mind off Snape, there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't understand. What would happen to these men after today? Would he come to hate Harry once more and live in guilt? The darkness reminded Harry of Snape's round eyes, how they flickered so brightly in unison with the stars. The smell of earth and fumes emanating from his robes reminded Harry of a now happier place. Snape's lips and cheeks that were tinged with pink after the kiss clouded his mind. _What a beautiful man_, Harry thought. Harry was now smiling, baring his teeth into the darkness. He couldn't get enough of the happiness that was emanating from this moment. He was no longer confused…Severus Snape had touched his heart, split it two and kept one part for his own.

The next morning, Harry had found himself walking to the Great Hall for the usual breakfast by Snape's side. They had randomly crossed paths but there was tension that could be cut with a knife between them. They silently walked with each other towards the same direction and Snape was only looking straight ahead, Harry was invisible to his sights.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked awkwardly, trying to keep up with the Professor's swift walk.

Snape turned back and stopped in front of the Great Hall. He gazed into Harry's eyes but did not utter a word. His face was gaunt and the purples under his eyes were as dark as ever, definitely a sleepless night.

"Can you say something?" Harry pleaded, "did I do something wrong?" He continued.

Snape's facial expression turned tense and distorted as if he was meaning to say something that was a secret. "I don't think it's appropriate if we continue." He simply stated, his eyes were now glistening; his voice however, remained calm.

Harry cleared his throat; the hurt in his eyes was evident. Snape stared him down and his expression had softened slightly. Snape then briskly turned around and continued to the Great Hall, leaving Harry to his thoughts. He stood there for many moments; thinking about how it wasn't much of a surprise that before anything even started that Snape would run away from it all. Harry knew that Snape wasn't a coward…and he wasn't going to let him go easily, at least not as easy as that. But for the time being, it's better if he just skipped breakfast and headed straight to his classroom to ponder on how he could win over Snape.

The third-years gathered around their desks and Harry tried as hard as possible to remain upbeat and to keep his mind focused in the classroom. He had brought in a Grindylow, a creature that Harry remembered quite clearly in his third year thanks to Remus Lupin. The students had all gathered around the tank.

"As you can see, a Grindylow is a horned water demon that can be found at the bottom of the lakes in Great Britain and Ireland." Harry began, the students were oo-ing and ah-ing, their eyes lighting up while they were tapping the glass. The Grindylow was ferociously scratching at the tank and baring his green, pointy teeth. "They are extremely violent towards witches and wizards, their long fingers are used to strangle their prey, yet their hands are extremely brittle so to keep them from killing you, you must break their grip." Harry concluded matter of factly, watching the now horrified faces of the students backing away from the tank.

One Slytherin student however, continued to provoke the creature by trying to stick his hand into the tank.

"Bole! Get away from the tank!" Harry yelled as he swiftly tried to pull the student's hand away but it was too late. The Grindylow had grasped on to his hand and the screaming of pain reminded Harry of the screams from the Cruciatus curse. Most of the Ravenclaw students had backed off, the girls were huddled in the corner screaming and crying, the boys on the other hand, had their eyes widened and shielding the girls from being attacked. The Slytherins ran towards the stalky boy who was being attacked and tried to get the creature off of him while screaming and causing a ruckus.

"Burke! Get Professor Snape! NOW! EVERYONE, BACK OFF!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs as the thin boy jetted out of the door to go get Professor Snape. The other Slytherins dispersed and Harry quickly helped the struggling boy break the Grindylow's grip. "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry cried and the water demon fell to the floor with a big thud and the students looked at it in disgust. Harry quickly threw the creature back in the tank and tended to Bole, who was now writhing in pain and gripping his arm, the other students were horrified.

"Bole…can you move your arm?" Harry said, trying to remain as calm as possible.

The boy simply nodded his head as tears of pain streamed down his cheeks. He avoided looking at his own arm as he showed his teacher

"Gently…gently." Harry said as he lifted the boy's arm and thank goodness the student did not see Harry's reaction. The student's arm was bloodied and wrangled. The Grindylow had bitten into the flesh so deep that you could practically see the bone. "It's going to be alright Bole, you hear me? It's nothing that magic can't fix." Harry said as he tried to reassure everyone in the classroom.

Burke had come back into the classroom panting and several seconds later which felt like an eternity, Snape had followed suit. He was breathless yet tried to regain his composure. He surveyed the classroom for a mere moment and swiftly made his way to the crouched Harry, cradling the young boy. They looked at each other for a lingering second and Snape now looked at the pained student.

"It's…it's m-my fault Professor…d-don't blame him, he s-saved my life." Bole said in pain, still avoiding his arm. Snape's expression became furious. He pulled out a vial from the inside of his robes and splashed it liberally against the broken skin. The Ravenclaw girls closed their eyes with their hands and let out whimpers.

Bole let out a loud yell as his eyes squinted in pain, tears still continuing to flow.

"It's going to be alright Bole…don't worry, we're going to take care of you." Harry said as the teachers gave each other another quick look as he held Bole closer to his body.

Snape continued to splash the potion on his arm slowly, "take him to the infirmary."

Harry got up quickly and conjured a stretcher, 'Class dismissed everyone…no homework for today." The students however remained steady and waited until Harry took Bole to the Hospital Wing. Snape followed behind him.

Snape waited until nobody was in earshot, the student seemed to have passed out from the pain as Harry was quickly running up the steps. "What right do you have to put students in danger?" Snape said furiously, spit streaming out of his mouth.

"It was meant to be a demonstration! I didn't tell him to stick his hand in the tank!" Harry yelled back, it was quite certain that the whole school had heard them by now.

"What's wrong with you, boy?" Snape spat with controlled rage, trying to keep as low as possible while conveying the message.

"Boy! Is that what the problem is? It's because of my age!" Harry became demonic, his eyes now filled with rage. The unconscious student shifted in the stretcher and groaned in pain. Snape looked at Harry and remained quiet for the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing.

"Oh dear, oh dear!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, surveying the boy's wounds.

"I gave him some dittany, he should be fine now. He'll wake up soon enough." Snape said calmly, avoiding Harry's presence.

"Thank you Severus. Thanks heavens we have a potions master like you in this school, makes my job a whole lot easier if I may say so myself." Poppy said with great gratitude as she layed the boy down on the bed, putting an odd, thick and green substance on the boy's arm. Snape would have usually smirked at a compliment like this one; instead he still bore a furious look.

"Potter….office…now…." Snape said as he swung around to the door, his robes billowing in unison. "Goodnight Poppy." He then shut the door, the window vibrated from Snape's strength.

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a curious look and tended to the boy's wounds once more. Harry stood motionless, eyes widened for many moments until he finally bid Madam Pomfrey a good night as well. Harry slowly made his way down the steps, trying to stall as much time before he'd have to go back to the dungeons. It was quite odd how last night was such a memorable experience for Harry, one that made him quite happy and today was a completely different scenario. But one thing was for sure…Harry never knew what quite to expect when it regards Severus Snape.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think...I still have a lot to write so I hope you'll stick with this story! I really appreciate the support that you have given me as readers :)**_


	15. No One Can Know

_**Short but sweet. Hope you enjoy :)**_

Before Harry could even reach the dungeon door, he was met by Snape who looked like he was in zen mode. He was leaning against the stone wall, with his hands crossed on his chest. His dark lidded eyes were closed as if he were mustering all his energy to not rip Harry's head apart. Harry stopped at the last step analyzing the man in front of him; he couldn't help but feel pain in his heart. He had caused Snape many problems in the past, but the kiss seemed to have washed everything away for Harry. _Why did he look so depressed?_ Without another thought, Snape took out his wand from the inside pocket of his robes. Harry slightly flinched, _was he trying to finish me off?_

Snape flicked his wand towards the door. "Enter." He muttered, his eyes still closed. Harry slowly walked towards the door, giving Snape a sideways glance. Harry quickly turned the doorknob and found himself back in his office, the fire in the fireplace already blazing this time. Harry thought that before this year, Snape had never used that fireplace at all. Snape followed suit and sat in a low armchair nearest to the fireplace. Harry didn't know what to do, so he awkwardly stood by the door.

Snape had finally looked at Harry and gave him a look so intense it could scare off a Dementor. "Sit." He commanded, yet his voice was still soft. Harry ushered his way into the armchair across Snape's. Harry didn't know what was going on but he couldn't help but look at Snape's lips…the exact same one's that Harry had the pleasure of kissing only one night before. The pinkish hue was still stained on them, looking very desirable at the moment.

"Did you mean what you said?" To Snape's surprise Harry spoke first.

He raised an eyebrow, "about it not being appropriate? Yes…I meant it." He said quite coolly.

Harry felt like boulders had crumbled on his heart. "So that kiss meant nothing? Did you just want to torture me for the rest of my life?"

It seemed that Harry had struck a nerve; a vein was pulsing on the Potion Master's neck. "You do not know the meaning of torture, you are far too young." He said, trying to keep calm, his intense gaze still lingered.

"Again! What's with this age problem you have? How is this to stop us from doing anything!" Harry yelled.

"Do not…" Snape said now closing his eyes, "do not raise your voice at me."

"Listen," Harry began on a softer tone, "I'm sorry."

Snape's expression immediately softened, Harry had thought that Snape had never heard those words in his life. "I'm never one to apologize, so don't ever expect it from me." He simply replied.

Harry scoffed, "It's fine. Look, I won't take any more of your time. I know what you're going to say. I just…I just thought that…never mind. I just can't stop thinking about you." Harry stood up from his chair and sat in front of the fireplace, now crossing his legs, leaving Snape looking stricken. "I'm sorry I've been a bother to you your whole life." He continued, staring into the flames. "I'm sorry I hated you as a kid and didn't respect you as a teacher. I'm sorry that since you came back to teach I haven't gotten off your back. But what I'm not sorry for is seeing you in the Mirror of Erised. I'm not sorry for hugging you. And I'm definitely not sorry for kissing you. I was ashamed and confused about my feelings for you…but now I don't care. I don't care about what anyone thinks, or says or does as long as they don't hurt you. You've been hurt your whole life and I want to be the one that makes it better, not worse." Harry paused for a slight moment as he heard a slight shuffling in the seat behind him. "I really think I can make you happy and my last care in the world is to worry about what others think and what they would think about us. That day when you came in the classroom and I hugged you was the best day of my life until yesterday. I'm not going to lie about these things. You don't have to put up an act in front of others, to show that some little part of you still hates me. We've almost died…we risked our lives for others. I won't risk my love for others." Without another look, Harry got up from the floor and headed towards the door.

"No one can know." Harry spun back but Snape was no longer sitting. He was standing, his face seemed like it had lived a hundred years of sorrow. And some liquid had just streamed down his cheek…._a…a tear?_

"Is that what you want? To live in the shadows?" Harry's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Did Snape just acknowledge that he liked me?_

Snape gave a curt nod. "I will treat you as I always have in front of others, on our own time that is a different story." He concluded.

"That's great and all Professor," Harry said with a slight smile, "but you haven't said anything about how you feel about me."

"I haven't." Snape said as he slowly inched his way towards Harry.

"Um…well?" Harry responded anxiously.

"In time…Harry…" Snape had stopped. The two men were now face to face, only inches apart.

"Er-well…can I have a hug…or something…at least?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Quickly." Snape said remaining quite still. Harry came in slowly and wrapped his hands around the taller man so delicately as if being careful not to break him. Snape reciprocated, entangling his fingers in Harry's messy hair. Harry rested his head on Snape's chest and they held onto each other for a long time, knowing that they didn't want the moment to end. Snape had finally let go of Harry, pushing him away by the shoulders, now gazing into his eyes.

"So much for quickly…that was like an hour. Must've been like five seconds in old man's time." Harry added playfully.

Snape whipped out his wand and flicked it. "Out! Now!"

Harry sped for the door and knew exactly what was coming. "Uh-oh!" he cried. The jar of beetles that were shelved in the corner of Snape's office, flung straight toward Harry's head. "Meanie!" And Harry closed the door behind him, now hearing the crash of the glass against the door. Harry now went to go teach his second years with a new spring in his step.

_**AW...isn't that cute? :D It makes me happy to write this. I hope you guys enjoy my story and don't be afraid to leave me a review for some feedback! If you like the way this story is going let me know. If not, let me know as well :P**_


	16. The Unruly Admirers

**Sorry for the long delay! Had a dream last night about Severus and it inspired me to write this chapter. I hope you all like it!**

Saturday had arrived, which meant that Harry could get to sleep in a little longer than usual. However he woke up quite hungry and decided to go to the Great Hall for a bit of breakfast. Students were still bustling about, laughing and having a good time with each other. The staff table however, was solemn. Snape and McGonagall seemed to be huddled together and murmuring to each other while holding a parchment.

Harry walked over to the commotion, scratching his head and holding a yawn at the same time. "Mornin', what's going on over -ere?" Harry looked up and saw Snape's face paler than usual; a serious look was etched upon his face.

"Potter," McGonagall began, "we have a problem." She stated directly, handing him a letter.

Harry's eyes darted from the Headmistress to Severus and then looked down at the letter. It seemed crumpled and was ripped in the edges, the ink had blotched certain areas of the parchment.

_To the two-timing nobody,_

_We know you're alive. We won't keep it that way; you're going to pay for what you did._

The letter was unsigned. Harry looked back up; he was completely used to threats by this point.

"I'm assuming more people want to come and kill me?" Harry said unenthusiastically.

"No, Potter" McGonagall said worriedly, "it's meant for Severus."

Shocked, Harry looked up. _NO!_Harry cursed under his breath. "What's going on?! Who sent this?!" Harry addressed Snape this time, his face remained unchanged.

Snape remained quiet, his eyes were dark and unfocused.

"Calm yourself Potter!" McGonagall whispered angrily under her breath. "He received it this morning, by owl."

"How did…!? Who would…!?" Harry spat angrily.

"We're going to figure it out. Nobody else knows of this right now but I should at least alert the teachers for any wrong-doings. It may just be a practical…"

"NO!" Harry spat. The whole table jumped up from their seats, Snape's mouth parted slightly, his hand slightly raised as if he were just about to reach out to him. "This isn't a joke!"

Snape's mood had now changed, his eyebrows furrowed and his nose had twitched. "Calm yourself, boy!"

The fact that Snape had called Harry a boy infuriated him even more; he clenched his fist into a tight ball.

"Severus is right Potter; we just thought it would be best if you knew. We'll look into it." McGonagall stated and peered at Harry from under her spectacles just like Dumbledore had always done. She gave Severus the parchment and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "May I have a word, Severus?" He curtly nodded and they walked a couple steps away from the table. Harry sat down and buried his face in his hands yet attentively tried to pick up on the conversation.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Severus?" She asked worriedly in a hushed tone.

"I guess there are many people who would like to try to kill me." Snape said lazily.

She waved her hand, "No, no" she asked impatiently. "I meant about Potter."

Harry tilted his head and Snape looked directly into his eyes for a mere moment. Harry blushed and reached for a glass of orange juice which he dribbled on his chin. Snape raised his eyebrows. "I don't understand what you mean Minerva." He replied bluntly.

The headmistress leaned closer to Snape, knowing she might be overheard and whispered something that was meant for Snape's ears only. He gave a curt nod and left the Great Hall. She returned to her seat and struck up a conversation with Professor Sprout to her right. Harry was dying inside; he wanted to know what they were talking about. _Does she know? Did she find out?_ Harry's mind was flustered. Snape was receiving death threats now. _Who would want to hurt him?_Now that Harry thought of it, there were probably many people. Harry would have been one of them if he didn't see Snape's true side. Harry couldn't wait to leave the table so he could re-join Snape, he wanted to be with him. He wanted to protect him.

McGonagall turned her head and noticed Harry's agitation; a small smile was planted on her lips.

"You may go."

Harry looked back at her, slightly confused. "Uh, r-really?"

McGonagall's eyes smiled and returned back to conversing with Professor Sprout who looked like the most confused person at the table. Harry muttered his thanks and jetted out of the Great Hall, no doubt causing some stares on his way out. He skipped as many steps as he could to reach the dungeons but when he got there, there was an eerie silence. He knocked on the enchanted door but there was no answer.

He now darted to his office. Panting and overwhelming thoughts of Snape being hurt were clouding his mind. He burst through is office door and reached for the bottom drawer at his desk, rummaging through the parchment. A silky voice emanated from the corner of the room.

"And what exactly are you looking for?"

Half of Harry's head emerged from the desk. Severus Snape was standing with his arms crossed in the corner of the office; his back was to the wall.

"I uh-uh. You." Harry stammered.

"And what would I be doing in the bottom drawer of your desk?" He replied smoothly, an eyebrow arched.

"Uh-I don't know." Harry shot up and kicked his bottom desk drawer shut with his foot.

"Do you remember that night in your third year?" Snape began, his face teetering on disgust. _Uh Oh!_"Your spare bit of parchment? Is that how you found me that night?"

Harry tilted his head in confusion. "Which night?"

"The mirror." He concluded.

Harry thought hard, he know he shouldn't lie. "Y-yes and no." Harry gave up, he reached into the bottom drawer and took out the Marauder's Map and unfolded it on his desk. With a tap of his wand the insides of the castle walls appeared. Snape unfolded his arms and leaned over the table, his hands gripping the sides. "The Room of Requirement doesn't appear on the map. So I thought if you didn't appear in the castle, you'd be in that room."

"You know how I feel about this map." Snape snarled.

"I-I'm sorry." Harry stammered, he hadn't seen Snape this mad in a long time. "I just-"

"Just what?" Snape's eyes bore into Harry's, strands of hair were curtaining the sides of his face.

"I wanted to find you. I wanted you to be safe." Harry circled around his office impatiently. "I want to protect you."

"Sit." Snape ordered. His long slender finger was pointing at the edge of the desk.

"Uh-okay…" Harry hesitantly sat on the front of his desk. Their eyes were intensely focused on each other.

"You worry about me." Snape stated. His hands returned to gripping the sides of the desk, his head was now hung low.

"Yeah I do. A lot actually." Harry wasn't sure if he could touch him. He raised his hand and pushed away Snape's stray strands so he could see his face.

Snape looked up, his face was drawn into misery. His dark eyes were glistening, his mouth agape.

"I know I probably sound crazy but I'll do anything for you. You saved my life, I want to save yours." Harry said.

Severus backed up from the desk. "Don't." Snape snarled once more.

"Don't what?" Harry reached for Snape's robes but was unsuccessful.

"Don't pity me." Snape spun around and started to head to the door.

"I don't. I'm sorry. Come back…please." Harry pleaded, he jumped off the desk and reached for Snape's hand and spun him around for a hug. They gripped each other tightly as if the world were about to end.

"I don't." Harry repeated. "You mean everything to me right now."

"Everything?" Snape asked, preserving the silky tone in his voice.

"Yeah…promise." Harry smiled through Snape's robes. He smelt the earthy fumes once more. Snape's fingers were intertwined in Harry's hair.

"Your head is still as big as it was. You think you can save everyone but you would just get in the way instead." Snape said, finally letting go of Harry and keeping him at arm's length.

Harry winced. "You're kind of a rollercoaster of emotions aren't you? One day we kiss and the next you treat me like your former student again."

"Emotions…they're weak. I would prefer not to show them. You've seen me at my worst." Snape said very quietly.

"You keep saying that…" Harry said impatiently. "You have nothing to hide from anymore, you're free. We're free." Harry added.

"Apparently, not free for long. I have some rather unruly admirers." Snape said, his lip now curling.

"I don't know why you're smiling." Harry said while pacing his office. "Wait! We can go see Dumbledore!"

"I'm sure Dumbledore has had enough antics to deal with during his lifetime. Don't bother the Headmaster from a portrait." Snape said, slightly annoyed.

"Wait…" Harry had stopped pacing and looked up at Snape who arms had resumed being folded. "What did McGonagall tell you?"

"The Headmistress…" Snape began, "told me something that should not concern you. Don't meddle in others affairs."

"Right…" Harry looked disbelievingly. "Well, I'm going to go see Professor Dumbledore, are you coming?"

"And watch you make a fool of yourself? I thought that happened enough during our duel. You're also increasingly stubborn" Snape smirked. He headed to the doorknob and glided out of the office. "Come." He commanded.

Harry put away the Marauder's Map and ran to keep up with Snape's strides. "Where are we going Sev?"

Snape kept looking forward, his eyes unfocused. "We're going to the Headmistress' office. And who gave you permission to use any disdainful pet names?" Snape snarled.

"Yes…Professor." Harry began to stare at the floor while his feet continued to pace alongside Snape's, his mood completely shifted.

"You may call me Severus."

**Thank you for reading! And thank you to those who comment, follow and favorite this story. It really does mean a lot and I hope you could leave me some more comments to keep me going!**


End file.
